Love to Hate You
by sinistermoxicity
Summary: Dean Ambrose is rescued by a diva from her abusive boyfriend and his friends. Now he feels obligated to protect her. Little did he know that he would fall in love with her. Lea stuggles with her attraction to Dean and the results of her past with Drew McIntyre
1. Chapter 1

Lea Scott was known as the tender-hearted diva of the WWE. Though she was aggressive in the ring, she did not like seeing someone attacked outside of the ring.

Usually this resulted in her trying to pretext her boyfriend, Drew McIntyre. Along with his partners Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater. They were usually targeted by other teams. Drew was would lecture her backstage. He worried that she would be injured one day.

In fact, she had almost been triple powerbombed by The Shield almost a month ago. After beating Jinder and Heath outside the ring, they had focused their attention on Drew still inside the ring. As they lifted Drew up to deliver their signature move, Lea had jumped onto Roman's back. Locking in a sleeper. Dean had ripped her off Roman's back. They had thrown Drew out of the ring and set her up for the devastating slam. Thankfully Jinder had been quick enough to save her.

Now a month later, 3MB was finally getting the chance to exact revenge. Drew had pleaded for Lea to stay in the back, but she had refused. She wanted to support her guys. She had promised to run away if things got out of control.

Unfortunately, Lea's tender-heart couldn't allow her to stand back as Drew ruthlessly attacked Dean Ambrose. He had Dean on the mat outside relentlessly kicking the fallen man in the head. He backed up several feet and sprinted forward.

Lea was appalled at her boyfriend's actions. The very fact he was doing this in front of her made it even worse. Not caring about the consequences, she threw her body in front of Dean. Covering the unconscious man with her own body.

Drew stopped just in time. He began screaming at her. He was furious that she was protecting the same man who had tried to hurt her.

"What are you doing, Lea?"

"Stop it Drew. Look at him. He's not even moving.

"After what he tried to do to you, he deserves this. Maybe next time he puts his hands on a woman, he'll remember this beating."

Disgusted by his attitude, she refused to move. Sensing someone behind her, she turned her head and saw Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

They were just as confused as Drew. They were on high alert. If she tried to hurt Dean, they were ready to attack.

Drew was beyond pissed. He grabbed Lea by the arm and jerked her up. Dragging her off to the back yelling at her the entire time.

Once they reached 3MB's locker room, he began to scream at her. When she refused to apologize for her actions, he lost it.

He began accusing her of having feelings for Ambrose. Even though she denied it, he refused to believe her. Finally he broke up with her and kicked her out of 3MB.

Tears were streaming down her face as she ran from the arena. She just wanted to go back to the hotel and be alone.

That Friday on Smackdown, Miz decided to have her as his guest on Miz TV. Everyone wanted answers. She didn't want to talk about it but she was left without a choice.

Sitting in one of the chairs, she waited for Miz to start peppering her with questions. He could be relentless when he wanted answers.

Before she could even speak, Drew came out and interrupted. Jinder and Heath cornered Miz while Drew confronted Lea.

Once he grabbed her arm, The Shield's music hit. As usual, they surrounded the ring. Drew still had a firm grip on her arm. Squeezing it hard.

Seeing the look of pain on Lea's face, Dean jumped into the ring. As he got closer, Drew pulled Lea in front of him. Creating a human shield.

Lea could feel the tension in the air. She was not amused at Drew's actions. He was mocking her.

Dean began mouthing off. Calling Drew a pussy. Trying to incite his temper. Knowing the Scotsman would release Lea in order to fight.

Having ran Jinder and Heath out of the ring, Roman and Seth moved to block Drew in the corner. They wouldn't attack until Dean gave the signal.

They slowly began closing in. Leaving little room for escape.

Lea was nervous. The Shield didn't seem to want to hurt her. But eventually they were going to get tired of this little game Drew was playing.

She met Dean's icy stare. She hoped to end this stand off and get the hell out of the ring.

Finally Vickie Guerrero and several referees came out to ringside. Trying to break up the fight before it happened.

Seeing his chance to escape, Drew shoved Lea into Dean and slid under the ropes.

Dean grabbed Lea, steadying her. Roman and Seth moved in front of her. They were letting Drew know that she was now under The Shield's protection.

Dean pulled her out of the ring, over the barricade, and led her up the steps. Back to their locker room.

Whether she had intended it or not, she had gained the respect of all three men Monday night on Raw. Now the Hounds of Justice would serve as her personal security force.

Especially Dean Ambrose. He hated feeling indebted to anyone. So he would protect her until she no longer needed his protection.

As they reached the backstage area, she tried to leave. She was sick of men right now. She wanted to be alone. Where no one would put their hands on her.

Unfortunately, Dean had other plans. He explained how her kindness had essentially became her prison sentence. Rather she liked it or not, she would have shadows with her at all times now.

The Shield protected each other. They also protected those who would risk protecting them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea was feeling the stress of her situation. She couldn't believe how her whole world had gone to hell in just five days. She had lost her two friends and more importantly her boyfriend of two years.

While she understood why Heath and Jinder had chosen Drew over her, it still hurt. Then she had found out she was being booked in a mixed tag match against 3MB.

The WWE wanted to cash in on the drama. The fans were loving the whole situation. The thing was, this wasn't a planned storyline. Everything was real. Unfortunately, the fans didn't realize this. So know it was becoming a storyline.

Roman had offered the only apology to date. He felt bad for Lea. Having your personal life play out on television couldn't be fun.

Seth had acted like a class A jerk. Smirking over everything. She wanted to punch him so bad but that would be dangerous.

Dean ignored her. He was great at pretending she did not exist. His job was to protect her not befriend her.

It was pretty much uncomfortable and somewhat hostile. Hoping the storm would just blow over, she prepared for her match.

The WWE wanted her to walk to the ring with the guys. So, here she stood. Staring down at the ring. Surrounded by a sea of rowdy fans.

Roman had given her a few tips on avoiding being mobbed. She was walking with Dean. He told her to walk in front of Dean.

After what seemed like ions, it was time for their match. She heard 3MB's music. She peeked out and saw Drew flirting with Aksana.

He was doing his best to hurt her. She pasted a fake smile on her face and waited for the cue.

It was time to go. The security team parted the curtains and cleared the path to the steps. From here on out, she had to fight off the fans.

One fan in particular grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. Starting to panic, she tried to shove the large hand off her arm. She felt Dean's body press into her and the fan backed away.

She didn't want to feel relieved and thankful that Dean had been there. She wanted to hate him. But he kept coming to her rescue. The asshole was serious when he said he would protect her.

Once they got to the ring, Dean and Roman flanked her sides while Seth talked trash.

Roman checked her arm for bruises. He scanned the crowd looking for the bastard who had grabbed her. He saw the security guys leading him out of the arena.

He leaned down to Lea's ear and let her know what was happening. She smiled up at Roman.

Seeing Lea smile at Roman, Drew lost control and attacked Seth trying to get to Roman.

Dean shoved her behind him. She was pushed into the turnbuckles. Roman let out a feral roar. He was ready to throwdown.

Finally, the referee gained control of the situation and rang the bell. Drew and Roman would start the match.

The two heaviest hitters collided. Tired of getting beat down, Drew tagged Aksana into the match. Immediately, Lea entered the ring. She was ready to unleash her hurt and anger with violence.

She didn't have any issues with Aksana. She was just the only person she could get her hands on. She threw punches that were just a little harder than usual. Kicks that had more strength behind them.

As she locked Aksana in a Boston Crab, Drew ran into the ring. Breaking the hold and knocking Lea out of the ring.

Jinder grabbed her and threw her back into the ring. She stared back at Jinder. The betrayal stung. She tagged in Seth. She was done. As far as she was concerned, this match was now a six-man tag match. She stepped off the apron and stood on the ring steps. Making her stance clear.

Dean kept one eye on her. It was clear that Drew was willing to attack her if he got the chance.

Seth was flying all over the ring. Everytime Heath tried to fight back, he knocked him back down to the mat. Frustrated, Heath tagged in Aksana.

Pissed off now, Lea climbed back into the ring. Determined to finish the match and get away from Drew. Knocking Aksana to the mat, she locked eyes on Drew as she relentlessly kicked her in the stomach.

Lea was a former MMA competitor and one of the most dangerous divas on the roster. She locked Aksana in her Triangle ChokeHold.

Immediately Aksana tapped out. Seeing 3MB start to enter the ring, she broke the hold and crawled back to her corner.

Rolling out of the ring, she jumped the barricade and began walking back. She could care less if The Shield was behind her or not.

Catching up with her, Dean jerked her against his body. He started down into her eyes. He felt the fire that was blazing underneath her skin.

He leaned down against her. "when are you going to learn, you don't go anywhere without me. I am your shadow. We are joined together at the hip."

"Fuck you. You don't own me. You have no say in my life. I do what I want, when I want, whenever I fucking want."

Dean couldn't contain his laughter. Stroking his finger across her cheek. "Put your claws away kitten."

Lea was confused by Dean's actions. He wasn't a toucher by nature. So for him to instigate touching was unusual.

She felt like she wasn't getting the whole message.

Instead of waiting for a response, Dean grabbed her wrist and continued to the locker room.

He liked having her knocked off balance. She got quiet and seemed to draw into herself.

Roman didn't like the game Dean was playing with Lea. It was one thing to play mindgames with opponents but Lea was different. She was a victim. He felt like a big brother towards her and Samoans were fierce when it came to family.

Seth watched quietly. He didn't really have a problem with Lea per se. He just didn't like this whole situation. So he tended to be a jerk. It was his default setting. He would protect her but he didn't have to be her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Lea normally didn't like working out during busy hours at the gym. She actually was the kind who went during the night. So when Roman told her they were going to the gym, she wanted to scream.

No one was listening to her opinion. At least when she was dating Drew, she had freedom to come and go as she pleased.

She always felt that they had a true partnership. At least, that had been her opinion. Obviously she had been wrong.

Now she felt she was in a dictatorship relationship. If you could even call this a relationship. She had no real freedom. The only time she was by herself out on the road was when she was in her hotel room and the bathroom.

As she was stretching out, Roman came over. They weren't familiar with her workout regimen. While she lifted weights, she usually focused on cardio. She relied on her martial arts background.

Having spent years around well toned men, she usually blocked out the men's bodies. Unfortunately, she had never seen Dean Ambrose without a shirt.

She kept running her eyes over his body. His physic was phenomenal. She was disgusted by her body's reaction. Her body was betraying her.

Dean was well aware of Lea's eyes on him. He even went out of his way to lift more than usual. He was enjoying her reaction.

When he was doing pull ups, he heard her breathe in sharply. He felt a sick satisfaction.

Dropping to the ground, he walked over to her at the treadmill. Shutting it off, he met her eyes.

"I need a spotter."

"Get Roman or Seth. I'm busy."

As usual, he didn't listen and grabbed her by the hand. He walked to the bench and started loading the weights.

She was duly impressed by the amount of weights he was putting on the bar.

As he laid back and situated himself, she stared down into his eyes.

"What makes you think I won't let you choke to death?"

Dean smirked at her sass. "Nah, kitten. You're too tenderhearted remember? Isn't that what got you into this mess, as you like to call it?"

"I hate you."

"I know kitten."

"Stop calling me that."

Ignoring her, Dean lifted the bar. Seeing she wasn't going to assist him, he let it drop a little.

Without thinking, she immediately helped him straighten it out.

"Told you. You can't help it. You are programmed to help those in need."

Realizing she had been played, she waited til he was worn out. She circled around to where he was laying and sat down on his chest. Using her strength, she pushed the bar down on his collarbone.

Seeing him struggle against her, she felt a perverse sense of pleasure.

Leaning in close, she placed her mouth next to his.

"Have you ever pissed a kitten off before? Ever felt their claws embed deep into your skin?"

As she stared into his eyes, seeing him struggle to lift the crushing weight off his neck, Seth threw her off him.

"You fucking bitch, what's wrong with you?"

Roman was conflicted. He couldn't decide who to protect. He stood in between Seth and Lea.

Dean pushed the weight off his chest and jumped off the bench.

He grabbed Seth and spun him around.

"Never put your hands on her again."

Seth was confused. He expected Dean to be pissed at Lea. Not defend her.

Storming past Roman, he grabbed Lea by the back of her neck and stormed into the women's locker room.

Pushing her against the wall, he covered her mouth with his. Watching her play mindgames with him had pushed him over the edge.

He was horny and needed to feel some release. He had tried to bury his feelings for Lea for a year now.

Now she was single and he was determined to make her his. Whether she agreed with his plan or not. Given enough time, she would fall for him.

Wrapping her legs around Dean's waist, Lea felt her blood pounding in her ears. She had missed the feel of a man's hands on her body. Tasting a man on her tongue.

She clawed at his shorts. She needed him inside of her now. Feel him pounding in and out of her.

Dean pulled her sweats down. Trailing his tongue down her sweaty body. The pleasure of his hot breathe caused her to shiver and moan.

Just as his mouth reached her lower stomach, they heard the door open.

They rushed to straighten their clothes. Roman walked into the room. He took a moment to assess the situation. He covered his amusement by clearing his throat.

Dean told Lea to get dressed and then he walked out knocking his shoulder into Roman's.

He was not amused by the untimely interruption. Even worse by the fact that he was sporting an obvious hard-on. He grabbed his gym bag and went back to wait for Lea.

They had unfinished business that needed to be resolved. As Lea exited the ladies' room, she ignored Dean.

She was pissed that he had caught her in a vulnerable moment. She had never been ashamed if the fact that she had sexual needs. She was just ashamed that she had almost let Dean help her get her rocks off.

She planned to create some separation between Dean and her. She would stick with Roman for awhile. She didn't trust Seth. He didn't seem to mind putting his hands on her.

She jumped into the passenger seat. Fully prepared to ignore Dean. She could play the dumb blonde. She had her whole life.

Roman kept staring back into the backseat. If he knew Dean, he wouldn't stay quite very long. He could almost hear the clock winding down. His guess was five minutes tops.

Sure enough, four minutes later, Dean started moving around. As smart as he was, he still didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"So, are we going to pretend we weren't about to fuck back there? I mean I'm used to the quick fucks for a few bucks."

Lea lost her composure and before Roman could stop her, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed halfway into the backseat.

She tore into Dean like a wild animal. She was sick of being treated like garbage.

Roman pulled over onto the shoulder and tried to break up the fight.

He couldn't believe that Dean had actually said that. If he had it his way, Dean would get the ass-kicking he deserved.

Unfortunately, they were drawing attention from the traffic on the busy highway. So he walked around to the passenger seat and carefully pulled Lea out.

He was stunned to see tears streaming down her cheeks. His protective instincts kicked in and he cradled her against his chest. As soon as he could, he was going to kick Dean's ass.

Dean regretted his words as he heard the heartwrenching sobs. He would never intentionally hurt her. He just needed to know if the nature of their relationship had changed.

He climbed out of the car and pulled Lea out of Roman's embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, cradled her against him, and whispered into her ear.

"Don't cry Kitten. I'm sorry that I said that in front of the guys. That was wrong. But I still meant what I said. Would it have meant anything to you had we fucked?"

"I honestly don't know. The only thing I do know is that we will never in a situation to find out again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kitten."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Holding her close for a moment longer, he slowly released her. Then climbed back inside.

Lea returned to the passenger seat. She felt like she was in a daze. She wanted to think everything over.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea was sitting in Stephanie's office. Listening to how the ratings were skyrocketing. She was not amused by the situation.

They wanted her to portray Dean's girlfriend. It didn't seem to matter to Stephanie and Vince that her personal life was playing out on screen in front of millions of people.

Any hope of mending fences with Drew was slipping away. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

On one hand, she realized that the relationship wasn't worth fighting for. But she still loved Drew. He had been the most important person in her life for so long.

She reluctantly agreed to the storyline. After all, short of quitting, she really had no option. She just didn't want to blur the line between real and make believe when it came to Dean.

Dean was already pushing her buttons. She wasn't ready for another relationship. Especially with someone so intense. She wasn't sure she even liked him.

As Lea was in Stephanie's office, Dean was in Paul's office. He knew Lea was going to be pissed. She had made her feelings known loud and clear. She didn't want her private life made public. As a private person, he completely understood and agreed with her.

However he planned to make the most of it. As an on-screen couple, he could make out with her, gain her trust, her friendship.

Lea was outside Paul's office waiting for Dean. She knew better than to leave without him. It just wasn't worth the hassle. She was learning which battles to pick. This wasn't a fight worth picking.

She wanted to set some ground rules. Just because they were portraying a couple was not going to give him the right to do whatever he wanted. The first time he stepped out of bounds, she planned to knock his block off.

As he walked out of his meeting, she grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Food, now."

"Okay, but you do realize that you eat more than Seth, Roman, and me combined?"

"You really want to discuss my eating habits? Seriously, you trying to piss me off."

"No. Just making an observation. I actually find it refreshing to see a woman who enjoys her food."

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the lobby.

"Taxi or walk?"

"Taxi."

As Dean waved down a taxi, she caught herself staring at his ass. She needed to be careful. He was really starting to get under her skin.

She forced herself to look away. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Caught red-handed again. Dean just smirked. She punched him in the stomach.

"Don't read anything into it."

"Kitten, you can look at my ass or anything else anytime you want. Believe me I don't mind."

As they rode towards the restaurant, she started dozing off. Something about riding in the backseat always made her sleepy. She leaned against Dean and snuggled into his chest.

Dean wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close, and began running his fingers through her hair.

He knew she was starting to fall for him. Otherwise, she wouldn't let her guard down like this. But she was fighting it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kitten?"

"Why do you even care about me? It's not like I'm overly nice to you."

"You really want to know."

"Of course, I'm curious."

"It's your smile. You have this smile that just lights up the room. You are different from most everyone I have ever known. You don't have an agenda."

"So if I had been a cold, bitchy asshole, you wouldn't have feelings for me."

"Sure, just not pleasant ones."

Lea busted out laughing.

She was amazed at what Dean had said about her. She didn't see herself that way. People often called her tender-hearted but they also used a snarky tone.

"You make me feel safe."

"Is that high on your list?"

"The most important thing on my list. My childhood wasn't all sunshine and smiles either. My dad was abusive. He beat my mother regularly. Then when I was 14, he left for work one day and never came back."

"I'm sorry. I never knew my dad. My mom was a crack whore."

"Wow. That's horrible. How did you manage to survive?"

"I almost didn't. But I had wrestling. That was my ambition. I knew from the time I was a little boy that I wanted to be a wrestler."

"Would it be cheesy if I said I was proud of you?"

Dean felt his heart stop for a second and his eyes burned. He squeezed her tight.

"No Kitten. It wouldn't be cheesy at all."

Lea thought she heard tears in his voice but she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Everyone used to make fun of me. When I said I wanted to be a pro wrestler. They told me to grow up and get a real job. I used to cry at night. Then I started taking martial arts."

"The same people who made fun of my dreams were the same ones who cheered me on at competitions. They never realized that I took martial arts so that I could be a pro wrestler."

"Kids can be so cruel."

"Yeah. Except it wasn't kids. It was teachers, guidance counselors, adults who are supposed to encourage you to follow your dreams."

"I didn't have anyone to encourage me either. Teachers didn't really care about the crack whore's son. He was just another piece of garbage. Why waste their breathe."

"If I have kids, I'm going to be a better parent. Help them live their dream. Make their road easier to travel."

Dean was enjoying their heart-to-heart conversation. He felt like he was getting to know the side of Lea that very few people ever saw."

Unfortunately, the taxi pulled up to the restaurant and the moment was over. As she climbed out of the taxi, he could almost see her put her mask back on.

They were seated immediately. The conversation turned to their meetings. She wanted to make sure he understood what her comfort zone was.

"I just don't want to become the next Lita. No offense to her, but her on-screen relationship with Edge was a little trashy. I'm not overtly comfortable with PDA."

"I understand but we also have to give the fans a show. They want a show. So how about this. We give them a toned down version of AJ and Dolph?"

Lea began playing videos of AJ and Dolph in her head.

"Well since your the psychotic one, you're obviously AJ. Which makes me the flashy one."

"Wait… we aren't recreating them. Just using them as an example."

Lea rolled her eyes. "Well duh. Although I was looking forward to being the female Dolph."

"Did you just say Duh? What are you five?"

"Well that would make you a pedophile. So ewwww."

"Just eat your food."

Lea was in a playful mood so she began to sing under her breath "Dean is a ped, Dean is a ped."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was joking around and acting goofy in public.

He motioned for the check and gave their server his credit card.

He leaned forward. "You're playing with fire, little girl."

Lea smiled wickedly. "You called me little girl. Ha ha. You are a ped."

Dean was speechless. He was not prepared for this side of Lea.

Suddenly, Lea straightened up and became all business.

Dean knew something was wrong. He quickly signed the credit card slip, added a nice tip, and stood up. Scanning the room for danger.

Immediately he spotted Drew at a table across the restaurant. He turned to Lea. Seeing her jaw muscle flexing, he helped her from her chair.

"Ignore him, Kitten. He can't do anything."

Slipping her hand into his, she squeezed his hand in gratitude.

Thankfully, the exit was the other direction. So they managed to avoid causing a scene.

Knowing they were still being watched, Dean slowly caressed her face and kissed her gently in the lips.

"Hey Kitten, what would Dolph do in this situation?"

Lea threw her head back and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe if we are lucky, we'll get a flight to Tampa that doesn't have a certain Scotsman on it."

"No. If we do that, we look like a couple of pussys. We're going to go get rooms at a hotel and tonight we're going to go out and get drunk."

"Only problem with that plan, we don't have an overnight bag."

"So, we'll go shopping. Buy a few necessities and then we'll be set."

They went to the local WalMart. Bought toiletries and Lea slipped away and bought some lingerie. She was going to shock Dean later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lea stood in front of the mirror. She decided to vamp up for their outing. Unfortunately she wasn't too familiar with the process.

So she called her friend, Tina. One of the makeup artists backstage.

After explaining her problem, Tina walked her through the process. Thank God for speaker phones.

Satisfied with the result, she thanked Tina and rushed to finish her hair.

A little gel and the hair dryer and she had curls that cascaded down her back.

Wearing skintight jeans and a low cut blouse, she felt sexy. She couldn't wait until Dean saw her.

Hearing a knock at the door, she finished up. Sticking her id and debit card in her pocket. She slipped her lip gloss down into her bra.

She sauntered to the door practicing her come fuck me look.

Satisfied that she was going to leave him begging, she opened the door.

Dean's mouth fell open and his hand hung in mid air.

She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

Using a sultry voice, she purred. "Hello Dean."

Dean could feel all the blood in his body flow straight to his dick. He was on borrowed time. He tried to back her into her room but she pushed forward to their waiting taxi.

When Dean noticed the hungry look in the driver's eyes he leaned forward.

"If I catch you looking at get tits again, I'll rip your eyes out of your skull."

Lea felt like a goddess. She understood the true power she held in her hands. Men turned into puddles of goo around sexy women.

At the club, Dean climbed out of the taxi.

Lea teased the driver by leaning forward. She was completely enjoying herself. Dean tried to cover her with his body. He was incensed by the catcalls and crude gestures by the drunken men exiting the club.

Inside, Lea pulled Dean onto the dance floor. She slowly ground her hips against his. If nothing else, she wanted to enjoy this night to the fullest.

When Dean left to go get drinks, Lea found a few girls to dance with. They were rubbing up against each other. Causing all the men to stop dancing and stare.

Dean was close to his breaking point. He had never even imagined Lea like this. She looked like a completely different person. Free and completely happy.

Sipping on his beer, he leaned against a column and enjoyed the scene. Until some drunken idiot decide to touch her. Lea kept moving away from him but he followed her every time. Deciding to stake his claim, Dean set his bottle down and went to rescue his Sex Kitten.

The look of relief that crossed her face made him feel ten feet tall and bulletproof. She rushed towards him and latched on to him. With one glare, he sent the idiot away.

"Ready to go Kitten?"

"Oh I've been ready to go all night."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her out of the crowded club. They jumped in one of the many taxis in front of the club.

Dean knew if he touched her, he would lose the last thread of control so he sat in the corner trying to focus on everything but her.

Lea stroked her fingers up his arm.

She leaned over and began kissing his neck. Nibbling in his earlobe. Using her hand to massage his thigh. She couldn't be more direct in what she wanted.

Dean's voice was strained as he asked her to grab his wallet. Pulling out a few bills, he thrust them at the driver, he also grabbed the emergency condom.

He didn't want to have any delays once they were inside her room. Once the cab stopped, they practically ran from the cab and rushed into the room.

He paused long enough to see her strip down. Her golden skin shone as the moonlight poured through the blinds.

He grabbed at her but she kept dancing out of his reach. She undid her bra and slowly slid it off her body. She tossed it across the room. Then she wiggled her hips and started lowering her panties. She had never done a strip tease.

Once she had her panties in her hand, she tossed them to Dean.

"I've never had sex while wearing stilettos. Of course, I've never done a lot of things during sex."

A wolfish grin crossed Dean's face. "Well I'm certainly here to assist you in any sexual endeavor you wish to explore."

"Oh, I was counting on your willingness to assist me."

Dean stripped down and slipped the condom on his rock hard dick. He moaned at the sensation of his hand stroking himself.

He leaned his head back and worked his hand up and down. He was so lost in the pleasure he never heard Lea walk across the room.

She placed her hand on top of his. He was blown away by the desire in her eyes.

"Let me. Please let me."

Walking around behind him, she slipped her hand onto him. "Teach me what you like."

Slipping his hand over hers, speeding up the pace, he leaned against her. He had never had a woman who cared so much about wanting to know how to please him.

"Oh God, Kitten. Faster baby."

As she sped up, he began jerking. Convulsing against her body. Finally he came. His ejaculation filling up the condom.

Lea wrapped her arms tight around him and bracing her legs, she took his weight.

Walking backwards she felt the bed knock into the back of her knees.

She pushed him down into the bed. She unrolled the used condom and walked to the bathroom.

She also grabbed a wash cloth and after soaking it in warm water, she cleaned his dick. She was impressed by his trust in her. Most men weren't comfortable jacking off in front of someone they had never had sex with.

Laying down on the bed she curled into him. Lightly stroking his chest. His face was completely unguarded and open.

He looked so much younger when he was resting. She felt her heart fall over the cliff.

Love. She was in love with this man. The last person in the world she could ever imagine dating. They were polar opposites in life.

Now she couldn't imagine not having him wrap his arms around her and call her Kitten.

She leaned up on her elbows and stared down at him. "How long does it usually take for you to recover?"

"Not long Kitten. You seem a little eager."

"Not really. More like I'm curious to know if you can go all night."

Accepting the challenge, he rolled them over so he could pin her to the bed. He kissed her deeply while running his hand up her thigh.

She immediately spread her legs open. He slipped two fingers inside of her. Using his thumb and index finger, he rubbed the bundle of nerves.

She felt fire race through her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Riding his fingers, she felt an orgasm bulding.

She bounced up and down trying to find the perfect rhythm. Dean slipped another finger inside her. He squeezed her nerves once more and shoved his fingers as deep inside her as he could go.

She arched off the bed and screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm.

Dean slid down her body and spread her legs wide. Cupping her ass in his hands, he feasted on her soaking wet pussy. Liquid gold.

He switched between sucking and licking her until she was sure she was about to go insane.

Knowing she was close, he slipped his finger into her asshole. He could see she was uncomfortable so he pulled it out. Surprisingly, that seemed to be the magic touch. He buried his face into her as she came hard.

Lea grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up her body.

"Inside me now."

He kissed her gently and moved off the bed. He needed to grab some condoms.

He pulled her out of bed, walked her to the vanity, and spread her legs. He wanted her to watch him fuck her. Wanted to see her eyes glaze over.

"Hey Kitten, ever do it doggy style?"

"Never in front of a mirror."

"These heels are going to give me wet dreams. Never ever get rid of these shoes."

Before she could reply, he slammed into her. He watched her in the mirror.

He was mesmerized by her reaction. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. Lea placed her hands on the edge of the vanity. Thrusting back to met his thrusts.

"Harder Dean."

Deciding to experiment, he slapped her ass. She hissed out a breath and wiggle.

"If you want me to spank you, you have to ask nicely."

"Dean, baby, spank me again. Make it hurt."

He had never expected Lea to be into rough sex. So he licked his hand and spanked her hard on the ass.

She arched back and whimpered. Exposing her neck to him.

He bit down on the tender flesh of her neck. She reached around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Opening her eyes, she watched him finger her while she rode him.

Her eyes glazed over and he wrapped his arm around her, supporting her when she started convulsing.

He watched the million different expressions cross her face. The satisfied smile was his favorite by far.

Exhausted, he carried her back to the bed and laid her in the center. He was going to make love to his woman. Something he had never done before in his life.

He picked up her foot, slipped off the stiletto and kissed her arch. Placing small kisses up her foot to the knee.

He grabbed her other foot and placed kisses up her foot til he reached her he kissed the insides of her thighs across her hip bones, and up to her stomach. His tongue circled her belly button. Then he placed kisses up her rib cage. Stopping to lavish attention on her breasts.

He looked into her eyes as he slipped into her. He rested his forehead against hers. Thrusting deep into her. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He loved how she wrapped her body around him. Wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible.

"Come for me Kitten."

She rolled her hips until she was on top. Nothing seemed to work. She couldn't quite hit the magic spot.

Dean saw the frustration building. He rolled them over so they were laying on their sides. He raised her free leg up over his shoulder. Then he twisted his hips and thrust deep. Immediately he hit her G-spot. Sending shock waves through her. Her muscles tightened around him and squeezed until he came. He shot his sperm into the condom. The sensation of his hot sperm caused her to cry out.

She fell asleep against his chest. He reluctantly pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Watching her sleep. She was beautiful. Her makeup had worn off and she looked like a wild angel. Her curly hair was spread out across the pillow.

He wanted to burn this image into his brain. Remember it forever.

She began shifting around. Reaching out across the bed. "Dean, you coming to bed?"

" Yeah, give me a minute."

Walking across the room, he locked the door and turned off the lights.

He climbed into bed, pulled her against his chest, and for the first time in his adult life, he slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean Ambrose was sitting backstage in his dressing room waiting for his match later that night. He was scheduled to compete against Tensai. With interference by his team mates and his on-screen girlfriend.

He hadn't seen Lea since the day they returned from Hartford, Connecticut. She had ignored all his phone calls and texts. He was extremely pissed but even more so, he was hurt.

He thought they had something special after their night together. Now he felt like he was playing a game without knowing the rules.

Lea was nervous. She knew she had to see Dean. She had to explain why she wouldn't answer her phone. She just wasn't sure he would believe her.

She went to the office and checked the card for the night. She was scheduled to interfere in Dean's match tonight. Attacking Cameron and Naomi. Trying to create some heat. She wasn't convinced the WWE Universe would buy her being a heel.

After all, she was the sweetheart, the Southern Belle of the WWE. The eternal darling.

She was looking forward to being a devious bitch. Someone the fans loved to hate. She had spent nine years as a face.

She walked to The Shield's locker room. Ready to lay all of get cards out on the table. Bear her heart to Dean. Hopefully, he was willing to forgive her and give her a second chance.

She spied Roman and Seth heading towards the arena. She hoped Dean was in his room. This was the perfect opportunity.

Tentativey, she knocked on the door. She could hear someone moving around inside. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. Only to be met with an icy glare. She felt her hands clench and her stomach began cramping. She wasn't good with confrontation.

Dean took a hard stand. He didn't like betrayal. He rarely forgave someone when they hurt him.

"Can we talk?"

Lea's voice was thick with nerves. It certainly didn't help that Dean refused to speak to her. He just stared at her like she was dog shit on the bottom of his shoe.

"I know I was a horrible, horrible person this week. I was a major bitch. But I need to explain my reason for avoiding you."

Dean stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Dean. I got home and I was ashamed."

Dean whipped his head around. His eyes were lit with fire. He snarled, "ashamed? Of fucking me?"

"God no. Never of that. I was ashamed of how I acted. I acted like a shank. Like a common whore. All because I wanted to impress you."

Dean was confused.

"Impress me? Why would you think you needed to impress me? That I wasn't already impressed?"

Lea walked over and stood in front of him. Grabbing him by the hand.

"You are one of the most amazing men I have ever known. Of course I need to impress you. Look at me, I am so goody two shoes I even bore myself. How could I compete with any woman in the world."

Lea lowered her head. This was the part that was going to hurt.

"But I realized that I didn't want to change who I am. Not for you or anyone else. I want someone who wants me, boring or not."

Dean walked around the room mumbling to himself.

Lea felt her breath freeze in her lungs. She wasn't sure what to make of his reaction..

"After the night we had, hell the day we had together, how could you even doubt that I wanted you? There is nothing about you that bores me. You are like the most amazing person I've ever known."

"Really? You think I'm amazing?"

Lea's face was radiant with her smile.

"You really are something, you know that."

"Do you forgive me?Are we okay?"

"I honestly don't know Kitten. The past few days have been hell. I'm not sure I can forget it just like that."

Nodding her head, fighting back tears, Lea walked towards the door.

"I'll be back when it's time for your match."

Dean didn't stop her from leaving. He hated having to hurt her but he had been completely honest. He wasn't sure he was able to forgive and forget.

An hour later, Lea met up with the guys. While Roman and Seth would arrive later, Lea was going to be ringside the entire match.

Tonight they laid the foundation for their on-screen romance. Convenient timing in her mind. When the future of their real life romance hung in the balance.

Dean leaned over to her and bumped shoulders with her. "Do you want to kiss or not?"

"NOW? This isn't the time to make up."

Dean laughed at her reaction. "After the match, kiss or no kiss?"

"Go with the flow, if it feels right then we'll kiss. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Ready to go?"

"Kick some ass? Always."

They shared an intimate smile and head to the ring.

She loved watching Dean wrestle. His unorthodox style just made her smile. His reactions were priceless. He could sell an injury or bump better than most of the wrestlers she knew.

She was dropping subtle hints with her actions. In her opinion, the best way to sell a storyline was to make it real. When Dean was tossed out of the ring, she would check on him. Rubbing his shoulder, yelling at the referee, blocking Tensai from attacking Dean.

As Tensai gained the upper hand, Roman and Seth charged the ring. Seeing Naomi, she ran and knocked her to the mat. Kicking her in the stomach. Cameron jumped her from behind. They fought back and forth until finally Roman chased Cameron and Naomi away.

Dean helped her to her feet. After checking her over for injuries, he tilted her chin up and kissed her long and deep.

Lea wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Thoroughly enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. Dean's kisses were electric.

She was determined to make sure that they worked out their problems. She couldn't survive only on tv kisses. She would go insane in no time at all.

They broke apart and returned to the backstage area. They had an exclusive interview to do.

Another step in revealing their relationship to the fans.

She stood by his side completely enthralled by his mic skills. She didn't have to make believe. He was hypnotic.

As the camera shut off and the lights dimmed, Dean pulled away. He wasn't ready to move forward.

Lea felt the snub right through her to her heart. Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He squeezed then released.

Seth looked at her with confusion written all over his face. He was warming up to her. Yet he had been friends with Dean long enough to know something was up.

Lea refused to talk about it. Whatever happened between Dean and her was private.

After having her last relationship implode on national TV, she was even more private about her personal life.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick, direct text to Dean. "Need to talk ASAP."

"I'm in bathroom, bout to jump in shower."

"You alone?"

" Yeah"

"I'll grab my things, be there in few minutes."

"Suit yourself."

Lea rushed to grab her bag and get to the showers before anyone interrupted them.

Dean pulled her against him as soon as she entered the shower. His lips crashed down on hers. Pushing his tongue into her mouth.

After kissing Lea in the ring, Dean had been horny as fuck. He was about to lose his mind. He wanted to back her against the shower wall and slam into her.

Lea was conflicted. As much as she wanted to feel Dean inside of her, she didn't want to just be a fuck buddy.

Forcing herself to pull back, she pushed against Dean's shoulder.

"We can't. Not like this."

Dean knew what she was saying was right but he was still hard as fuck.

"Damn it all to hell. This is your fucking fault."

"How the fuck is it my fault? I apologized. You're the one who can't seen to get past what happened."

"Why should I? Who says next week you don't have another crisis and I don't hear from you again?"

"You fucking asshole."

Lea grabbed her towel and stormed out of the showers. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

As she was getting dressed by the lockers, Drew walked in. He came up behind her and pulled her tight against his body. Started nuzzling her neck. Lea tensed up immediately. She knew this body and that particular scent.

"Get your motherfucking hands off of me McIntyre."

"Look who's acting tough now. Hanging out with bad boys is giving you a dirty mouth Lea."

She jerked away from his body. Luckily she was almost dressed.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again, Drew."

Without warning Drew slapped her face. Enraged, Dean slammed Drew onto the floor. He had heard Drew's remarks to Lea. Pissed off, he had walked in just in time to see Drew's backhand knock her back into the lockers.

Hearing the fight, wrestlers poured into the room. Pulling the two men apart. Dean saw the red welt on her cheek and went beserck. The men struggled to control him.

Lea stepped in front of him. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"Dean, stop. I'm okay."

The rage slowly drained away. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest.

Roman and Seth stepped between Lea and Drew. Ready to defend her if necessary. Drew sneered at them. Provoking Seth to grab him and toss him out of the locker room head first.


	7. Chapter 7

Whoever had said revenge was a dish best served cold was a fucking liar. Ever since Monday night backstage at Raw when Drew had laid his hands on Lea, Dean had been seething with rage. He wanted to rip him limb from limb.

Dean wasn't a man who labeled women as possessions normally. But fuck it all to hell, Les was his woman. He wouldn't tolerate anybody, friend or foe, touching his woman.

He had begged Paul to schedule a match between them for Smackdown. He refused. Dean was still too volatile to risk a match. Paul couldn't have real life grudges bleeding into the ring. It was simply too dangerous to everyone's well being.

In order to keep the peace, he had suspended Drew for a week. He could only hope Dean would be calm by then.

After watching the footage from the fight, Stephanie had wanted to cancel the whole storyline. Things were getting out of control. Lea had actually talked her out of it. She didn't want Dean and the other members being punished. Having any type of storyline, whether it was intrusive or not, meant tv time.

Not being on television wasn't good for obvious reasons. You didn't want to risk losing any momentum you had gained.

Roman and Seth had been surprised by her actions. They were prepared to sit on the sidelines waiting for Creative to develop a new storyline. She had gained newfound respect by several people backstage.

Lea didn't want the skewed respect. She wasn't being noble in the least. They had worked their asses off for years.

She wasn't going to throw away what they had bled for. Call her selfish but she refused to allow Drew to take even more from her.

Therefore, Paul scheduled The Shield to compete against Mark Henry and The Usos. Lea would compete against Natalya.

Lea loved working with Natalya. She considered her a close friend. They were both seasoned veterans. So she was excited for this match.

Since Natalya didn't pose a threat, Dean and the guys stayed in the back. Even though she had grown accustomed to her posse, she embraced this rare freedom.

Unfortunately, Heath and Jinder decided to make an unscheduled appearance during her match. Both Natalya and Lea were startled and stood back-to-back in the middle of the ring. Lea knew the guys would be out soon. They wouldn't allow these two punks to touch her.

Just as they climbed into the ring, The Shield's music hit. A huge smile blossomed over Lea's face.

2MB were about to get their asses handed to them courtesy of the Hounds of Justice. Natalya stood frozen. She wasn't for sure if she was in danger.

Lea walked to the ropes and motioning for Nattie to follow slipped underneath. She met Nattie's eyes and encouraged her to leave.

Lea was staying ringside. She wanted to watch her guys in action. Jinder and Heath had brought this upon themselves. Now they had to pay the consequences.

As Roman and Seth circled the ring to their respective corners, Dean walked straight to Lea. He pulled her tight against him.

They stared at each other.

Dean grabbed a microphone and climbed onto the apron.

"The only reason you aren't leaving here tonight in a bodybag is because you didn't touch her. Unfortunately, by trying to jump her, you sealed your fate."

With practiced ease, The Shield entered the ring at the same time. Seth and Roman attacked Jinder while Dean focused on Heath.

Dean used some of the pent-up anger towards Drew in his attack. He was methodical. If he couldn't get to Drew, he would get to Drew's friends. He message was simple. Touch Lea and you sealed your fate.

Lea stood outside the ring and forced herself to watch. Finally she jumped into the ring. Dean was out of control. She ran over and grabbed his arm. Pulling him away from Heath.

She placed her body between the fallen wrestler and her boyfriend.

"Dean, stop. He's not Drew. Hurting him doesn't make you a hero. You only look like a bully."

Dean tried to reign in his temper. He took deep breaths. He didn't want to scare Lea. She was too important in his life to chase off because he couldn't control his anger.

Lea held her breathe. Refusing to budge until Dean was completely relaxed. He grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and nuzzled her neck.

While his face was buried in her neck, he apologized for scaring her.

"I need you to understand that you never need to fear me. No matter how angry I may get, I will never hurt you. You are my life."

Fighting the tears threatening to fall, she stroked his face.

This man never seized to amaze her.

Finally, they left the ring. Dean gently lifted her over the barrier. Then holding her hand, they climbed the steps together. Roman and Seth walked ahead of them. Fending off the overzealous fans.

Backstage, Lea pulled Dean aside. She had important questions that needed answering.

Was it all for show? Had he finally forgiven her? Were they ready to move forward in their relationship?

Dean knew she needed answers, so instead of just telling her. He showed her. Backing her into a dark corner and kissing her deeply. He ran his fingers under her top. Palming her breast in his hand. Squeezing her nipples, listening to her breath quicken.

He smiled against her mouth. Pulling her hips flush against him. He thrust against her.

Lea felt like she was floating. She couldn't bring herself to care that anyone could walk past and see them.

"Dean, fuck me now."

Dean closed his eyes. He was on the verge of losing control. He needed to back off and calm down.

He pulled her away from the wall and pulled her into the first empty room he saw.

Locking the door, he began to undress. Lea needed no encouragement. She pulled her top off and began untying her pants.

Dean licked his lips when he saw her bend over to pull her pants off. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and pulled her against his mouth.

Lea felt a wave of pure animalistic need as his tongue thrust deep inside of her. She spread her legs wider and bent completely forward.

Bracing her hands against the floor. Dean growled deep in his chest. He could feel her walls tightening around his tongue. He knew she was ready to come. He used his fingers to rub over her nub. Flicking and squeezing it.

Lea felt fire rush throughout her body. Her legs gave out and she fell forward. Luckily Dean grabbed her before she knocked her head against the wall.

Standing up, he turned her around, picked her up, and slipped into her. Bouncing her up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bolts of electricity flowed through his veins. He backed her against the wall allowing her to gain momentum. Picking up the speed. Driving them both to an explosive orgasm.

Dean sunk to the floor, still buried deep inside of her. He twisted around til his back was propped against the wall. Leaving her sitting in his lap.

Lea placed kisses along his jaw. Content to stay right here.

Dean ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back. He looked into her eyes as he bared his soul.

"I can't live another moment without you in my life. You are the only person in this world I have ever said these words to. I love you."

The tears she had fought earlier streamed down her cheeks. Leaning her forehead against his, she told him that she loved him too.

"I fought so hard against it. I didn't want to love anyone so soon. I thought I still loved Drew. But everyday I found myself thinking of you more and Drew less. I can't say when I realized I needed you more."


	8. Chapter 8

Lea's laughter filled the air as she watched Dean and the guys pose for another picture.

They had been on the beach since 7:30 that morning. They were doing a promotional photo shoot of the group.

Dean looked absolutely miserable. He hated this shit. If it was up to him, he'd just have Lea snap a picture of him holding his US title backstage and be done with it.

Unfortunately, the WWE felt that his approach wasn't quite the professional look they preferred. They had scheduled them off from the weekend houseshows and had instead scheduled this photo shoot.

The guys had it pretty easy though. They only had to dress in their ring gear, hold their titles, and look menacing.

Lea, on the other hand, had several outfit changes. They had started off with her wearing her gear. Afterwards, she switched into this cute outfit. Her version of the Shield's gear. She would begin wearing it soon.

After lunch, she had switched into a bikini for her Summerslam photo shoot. A very tiny bikini that left little to anyone's imagination.

Although they had guardrails and security around to keep back curious people, Dean had not been happy with the large amount of male gawkers. Especially when she went into the water. The waves crashed into her making her look like a siren.

Dean had pulled her wet, sand covered body against his and kissed her passionately afterwards aware of her discomfort with having her body on display like this.

Now they were sitting in a trailer relaxing. Lea had showered off the sand. She had scooted into a pair of cutoffs, a tank top, and flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. While the guys were cracking jokes back and forth, Lea snuggled against Dean's chest.

Roman's daughter had called her The Shield's Little Mermaid. Seth seemed to find this hilarious. He kept coming up with the most horrible puns.

"Hey Lea, are you fin-ished with your Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition reenactment?"

Knowing how young kids repeated everything they heard, she kept her reply kid-friendly.

The beach was closing soon. Once it was clear, they planned to enjoy the rest of the day . Lea hoped to entice Dean to take a stroll with her down the waterline.

Considering the fact they lived in Florida, they didn't really get to enjoy the beach very often. The few days they actually were home were spent preparing to go back out again. So she was treating this like a date.

As the group started walking down the beach, Lea jumped onto Dean's back. Dean shifted her around, locked his arms under her knees, and carried her piggy back for a while.

Lea felt energized. The sun was starting to set and she was having the best time with her guys. Tatiana, Roman's daughter, started a water fight with Seth.

Ending up with the girls vs the guys. As Roman chased his daughter, she ran behind Lea for protection. Prompting all three guys to circle around them. Seth finally caught Tatiana and swung her into the air leaving Lea at the mercy of Roman and Dean.

Kicking off her shoes, she started running down the beach as fast as she could. She figured Dean didn't have a chance catching her. But Roman had this amazing speed for a man his size.

She zigzagged around. Trying to wear the Samoan out. Unfortunately, she had underestimated Dean's skills. As she turned around to look for Roman, Dean tackeled her. He pinned her to the ground and tickeled her mercilessly. She had very sensitive ribs. Very soon, she had tears running down get face and was coughing hard.

Dean pulled her up. He was worried about her. Lea bent over at the waist, pretending to gap for breath. As Dean moved closer to her, she sideswiped his legs and returned the favor by taking him down. Sitting on his chest, she felt like powerful and sexy.

The sun was starting to sink into the ocean. Roman, Seth, and Tatiana were packing up and getting ready to leave.

Lea gazed down into Dean's eyes. She leaned down and grazed his jaw with her tongue. Pausing occasionally to nibble.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. Having his woman pin him to the ground and seduce him was sexy as fuck.

He found her mouth with his and kissed her with all the love he felt inside of him. He wasn't one to believe in miracles.

But having Lea love him as much as he loved her, had to be a modern day miracle. He knew he didn't deserve her. But he would fight to the death for her.

Lea eased back. As romantic as it may sound in books, she did not want to make love on the beach.

She did however want to take a moonlit stroll with her boyfriend. She whispered in his ear, "let's go for a walk" and then climbed off his chest.

Grabbing his hand, she led him down to the water. Feeling it brush their feet, she felt amazing. Truly happy for the first time in months.

She was learning that it was okay to be happy in the moment. Not to focus on the bigger picture. Focus on the small things in life.

Though he wasn't known for his romantic side, Dean swept her into his arms and began to slowly dance with her. He wasn't graceful by any means, but it was the best dance of her entire life. She felt like Ginger Rogers waltzing with Fred Astaire.

Dean had planned to talk her soon. But feeling the timing was perfect, he tilted her chin up.

"Lea, I've never asked another woman this question before. But I've always felt different with you. Will you move in with me?"

Lea's heart had started racing when he had first started talking. She wasn't sure what to say if he proposed. When she realized what he had asked her, she started laughing.

Dean stopped dancing. His eyes clouded over with pain. He thought she was laughing at him. He hung his head and walked away

Lea realized he had misinterpreted her laughter.

She quickly caught up to him and tugged on his arm. He refused to stop. She stepped in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Do you really think I would laugh at you like that?"

"Why the fuck not Lea? Everyone else I ever loved eventually walked away from me."

"Dean Ambrose, I'm not leaving you. Stop comparing me to those assholes. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at me. I thought you were proposing to me and I kinda freaked out a little."

As she bared her soul to him, she released her hold on him and walked down to the water.

"Would it have been that bad if I had proposed?"

"Yes and no. I'm not sure I ever want to get married. But I would've said yes because I love you. I want to spend my life with you but after spending my childhood watching my parents jump in and out of marriages, I'm not sure I even believe in marriage."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against her chest. Resting his head on to of hers, he thought about what she had said.

"I'm never going to pressure you into a decision or lifestyle you are not 100% comfortable with. If we spend the rest of our lives together and never get married, it won't change how much I love you. Marriage doesn't mean I love you more."

"So, you don't care if I'm always Lea Scott and never Lea Ambrose?"

"It's not your name I care about. It's the woman behind the name that I'm madly in love with."

Lea leaned her head back and kissed his neck.

"Ask me again."

Dean was confused.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to move in with you."

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. He turned his frustrating woman around so he could look into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I'll never understand how a woman's mind works. But if you want me to ask you a million times, I'll ask you. Lea Scott, I love you with every breath in my body. I don't want to spend even one night apart from you. Would you please move into my house and make it our home?"

"Well fuck Dean. Now I'm going to cry. You little shit."

Lea cleared her throat and choked back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have never been so in love with someone as much as I love you. I would love to live with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Laying on the table, staring up at the ceiling, Lea knew the exact moment her world came to a screeching halt. She had called out sick from the weekend shows. Once Dean had left for the airport, she went to her doctor's office.

She knew with every breath in her body what was wrong. The only problem was knowing when she caught this particular virus.

As the doctor moved the wand across her abdomen, she saw what she was sure was her baby. This tiny little splotch on the screen.

"Well, judging by what I'm seeing, you are close to ten weeks. Once the fetus starts growing and developing more, I'll be able to narrow it down more. I'm writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Be sure to take one every day. If you have any questions, feel free to call. I'll have the nurse bring you some information about normal and abnormal pregnancy symptoms. I want to see you again in a month."

As the doctor closed the door, Lea closed her eyes and began to cry. She was having a baby. She had always dreamed of being a mother.

Yet, she couldn't being herself to feel the exuberant joy most women would have felt right now. She was having a baby, but she wasn't sure exactly who the father was.

She had broken up with Drew almost three months ago. Then she had slept with Dean just a couple weeks later.

She grabbed her phone and pulled up the calendar. Judging by the cities they were in, Drew broke up with her 11 weeks ago. She had slept with him just the day before.

Her trip to Hartford was just about nine weeks ago. So it really was close. God, she felt like a whore. She couldn't hold out a few more weeks. At least then, if she got knocked up, she would know the baby's father was.

Finally the nurse came in, have her a thick packet of papers, a prescription, and a reminder to schedule an appointment at the front desk.

Lea thanked her and rushed out. She needed fresh air. She felt like the room was closing in on her.

Outside, she gasped for deep breaths. She rushed to her car. Once inside, she broke down and began to cry. Her whole body shaking.

She was scared. What would Dean do? What if the baby was Drew's? Would Dean leave her? She refused to get back with Drew just because they might be having a baby.

Could she handle raising a baby alone? What about her career? She obviously couldn't wrestle from now until she gave birth.

She pulled out her phone, sent a frantic text to Dean. She fevered about calling Dr. Sampson. He could wait a few days. At least until Dean knew. He deserved that much and so much more.

After what felt like an eternity, but was more like five minutes, Dean replied.

"What's wrong, kitten? Did you get worse? Do you need one of the girls to come over?"

"Dean, we need to talk. It's very important."

"You're scaring me baby. Is everything okay? Do you want me to come home?"

"Are you on the plane yet?"

"No. Waiting for plane to be cleared for boarding."

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Even if I do, it doesn't matter. You are more important to me."

"Come home. I need you"

"Let me tell Seth that I'm not going. Then I'll be home as quickly as possible. I love you kitten."

"I love you too. Be careful. Call me when you start home."

Lea hung up the phone. She wanted to feel reassured. Yet she felt like everything that Dean and her had built together was about to come crumbling down around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean could hear Lea crying as soon as he walked in the front door. He followed the sobs to their bedroom. Lea was curled up on her side crying into his pillow.

He crawled in behind her, pulled her against his chest, and squeezed her tight. He wasn't used to seeing her cry. She was the kind of woman when upset, she became more stubborn, more resolved.

Her tears were his kryptonite. He would do absolutely anything to make it better.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Just hold me. I need to feel you."

"You never have to ask me to do that Lea."

Lea snuggled into his chest. Breathing his scent into her lungs. She felt stronger just lying next to him.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled into his chest.

Dean's hands stilled. He tilted her chin up. "Day that again."

"I'm pregnant."

Slowly a smile crept across Dean's stunned face. He learned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to be a father?"

His absolute joy over the news broke her heart again.

Taking a deep breath, she forced the next words out.

"Not necessarily. I'm approximately 10 weeks pregnant. The problem is 11 weeks ago, Drew and I had sex. Nine weeks ago, we were in Hartford. Ten weeks ago, I didn't have sex. Therefore, I'm not sure who had the lucky sperm."

Dean felt bile rush up his throat into his mouth. He ran to the bathroom and vomitted into the toilet. Lea rushed into the bathroom.

Dean knew the anger growing inside him was illogical. It wasn't like Lea had cheated on him. Yet he wasn't sure he could stomach it if that Scottish bastard was the father.

He brushed past her. Ran to the living room, picked up his bags, and stormed out of the house. He was going to catch another flight. He needed to hurt somebody right now and Drew McIntyre was the best choice.

Lea grabbed her phone off the bed. She called Seth. Dean was out of his mind right now. Dean was dangerous when he was levelheaded. Right now, he could wind up killing Drew.

There was no answer. She repeatedly dialed his number. Hanging up and redialing when voicemail picked up. Finally she blurted out a quick summary. Warning Seth that Dean was on his way to the airport.

After she hung up, she called Dr. Sampson and once again left a voicemail. Hopefully this would fall under patient/doctor confidentiality. She wasn't ready to tell Stephanie and Paul about the pregnancy yet. She would deal with that Monday morning.

She quickly packed a bag. She wasn't going to trust Seth and Dr. Sampson to be able to stop Dean.

She called a taxi to pick her up. While waiting, she bought her plane ticket to Boston. Luckily, they had a flight leaving in a few hours.

With any luck, she'd be able to catch up to Dean. Calm him down. With even more luck, she catch up to him at the airport.

Either way, she was flying to Boston. She needed to get everything out in the open. Whether or not she cared for the situation, Drew deserved to know he might be a father.

Once she arrived at the airport, Les rushed to the ticket counter. She had a very limited window of time to get through security and board the plane.

She caught sight of Dean just clearing security. Unfortunately, the line was moving rather slow. She would never be able to catch up with Dean at this rate. She had hoped to soothe his temper before they landed in Boston. Now she was just praying she'd see him before he made it to the arena.

She debated calling Drew and warning him that Dean was out for his blood. Unfortunately, he would want to know why. She wasn't having that particular conversation over the phone.

She might not love or even like Drew. But she was trying to be respectful to all parties involved. Personal feelings couldn't play into this.

This was about the innocent life that was growing inside of her. A life that hadn't asked for the drama and consequences surrounding it's conception.

She pulled out her phone and called Dean. Perhaps he would listen to her now. She needed him to be her shoulder to cry on. Her rock that she could lean on right now.

She was trying as hard as she could to understand his anger. She even understood his need to hurt somebody. What she couldn't understand is why he felt betrayed. She had never, would never, cheat on him.

After six rings, he finally answered his phone.

"I'm busy. I'll call you later."

Right before he hung up, Lea blurted out in desperation.

"You think you are the only one who's angry. Who is hurting?"

"I'm practically a talk show joke right now. As much as I would love to have been able to tell you we were having a baby. I chose to be completely honest with you. I swore that I would never hide anything from you again. What more do you want from me dammit? I don't like this situation anymore than you do. But I refuse to be punished like I fucking did this on purpose. This should be a happy time for me, fire us. Yet I haven't once felt any joy. You running out on me to go beat Drew's ass, that isn't helping me. I need you by my side. Supporting me like a man."

By the end of her rant, Lea had tears ruining down her cheeks and everyone was staring at her. Some in horror, others in support.

She felt drained. All her energy leaving her. She started to fall and the two men directly behind her caught her.

The security guard called for a paramedic. Lea called Dean once again. She was scared and needed him to hold her and make everything better.

"Forget some other insult to my manhood?"

"Dean, help me. I'm scared."

"Lea, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Lea handed her phone off to one of the bystanders.

Dean was frantically yelling into his phone now.

"Lea, baby answer me!"

He heard a stranger's voice on the other end.

"Uh, hello sir. My name is Jessie. Your wife handed me her phone."

"What's wrong? Why are you at my house?"

"I'm not at your house? We're at the airport."

"She's here? Where?"

"We're at a security checkpoint. The one next to the frozen yogurt stand."

"Okay. I'm at the domestic flights terminal. I'll be there soon. Let me talk to her please."

Jessie handed the phone back to the woman who he had called Lea. "He wants to talk to you sweetie."

Lea nodded her head. "Dean, I'm scared. What if I'm losing our baby?"

"Kitten, I'm on my way. I need you to be strong. I'll be there in just a couple minutes. Are EMTs on the way?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh Kitten, I love when you yell at me. I wouldn't love you if you didn't stand up to me when I'm being a dick."

Lea laughed over her tears. "You were being a dick. But I forgive you. Are you still angry at me?"

"I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at Drew. Scared that he might take you away from me."

"Dean, you big idiot, no one could ever take me away from you. Face it babe, you're stuck with me til the end."

"You promise?"

"I promise. You, me, and Baby Ambrose will always be a family."

Dean arrived just as the paramedics were wrapping the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

He dropped to his knees and kissed her forehead. Breathing in her scent. Just seeing her had calmed him down.

After the cuff was removed, he pulled her against him. Kissing her greedily.

"I can't ever lose you. Promise me you won't die."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not dying. I just needed to rest."

Dean had never felt so vulnerable in his whole life. His heart had almost stopped when that woman had spoke into Lea's phone.

He stepped aside so the paramedics could work on Lea.

They were going to transport her to the nearest hospital. Have her checked over more thoroughly along with the baby.

Dean spoke to the security guard about their bags. The guard radioed his supervisor. Explained the situation. After speaking back and forth a few times, the guard told Dean their bags would be pulled from the plane's cargo hold. He could pick it up whenever they left the hospital.

Dean thanked him and watched Lea situate herself on the back of the medic cart. Dean jumped in next to the driver.

Two hours later, Lea was discharged from the hospital. They had given her a shot to boost her iron. Since her doctor had prescribed pre-natal vitamins, she was set. They did an ultrasound to check the baby.

They couldn't find any abnormalities, so they felt confident that the baby was doing fine. As Lea was changing out of the gown, Dean spoke to the nurse.

He wanted to know about DNA testing. Unfortunately, the nurse told him that testing the baby before it was born was very dangerous. It was best to wait until it was born.

(I've never been pregnant, or inside an airport, and certainly don't know about DNA testing. Therefore, I'm using artistic license. Please don't constantly pick out the errors. Thanks)


	11. Chapter 11

In order to make up for his shitty attitude on Friday, Dean made sure Lea was pampered all weekend. He gave her foot rubs, fixed her breakfast in bed, and did all the housework.

Lea had already forgiven Dean but she was a smart woman. So she sat back and enjoyed watching Dean pay penance.

As they were cuddled up watching movies Sunday afternoon, she finally brought up the one thing they had avoided all weekend. The possibility that Drew was the biological father.

"Even if Drew is the father that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, run back to him, and play house."

"I know that. That was never my concern. It was more about him stealing something that belongs to me."

"I hate that I even have to ask this question. I just need to know 100% that if Drew is the father that you'll still be here. You won't leave."

"Don't you know how much I love you? There is absolutely no way I'm leaving you. Even if there isn't a drop of my blood in our baby. I will still love him or her."

Lea leaned against Dean. She couldn't believe he was being so strong about this.

"I have to tell Drew soon. I was planning on telling him Monday. Afterwards, I'm going to have to tell Stephanie and Paul. Unfortunately I feel that they need to know everything."

Though I can't wrestle I want to be ringside."

"I'm not sure I like that idea. Accidents happen all the time. What if you got hurt? You could lose our baby not to mention be permanently injured yourself."

"That's it. You're not going to comment on my talking to Drew?"

Dean chuckled, "Why would I make a big deal? I'm going to be there the whole time."

"Are you still worried?"

"About him sweet talking you into his bed again? Fuck no. But Drew has an attitude towards you. I've told you I'm your personal security detail."

"Okay, you can come. But Seth and Roman are not invited. We can share the news with them afterwards."

"You think I'm going to be bad. Imagine Roman's reaction. He'll be your shadow."

"Seth is actually my concern. You know how he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't buy a baby flak jacket and black pants."

Dean laughed so hard he actually cried at the image in his head.

"If it's a boy, Roman will be teaching him how to roar and spear people. Seth will have him jumping around kicking people in the head. You will teach him to talk shit. He'll be kicked out of preschool the same day he starts."

"That may be true. But imagine if we have a baby girl."

She'll have those two twisted around her pinkie. Roman will kill anyone who makes her cry. Seth will buy her tiaras and fluffy dresses so she looks like a princess."

"Oh and what about you? You act like you will be Mr. Innocent."

"Oh, I'll teach her how to kick ass. My little girl won't have to worry about any bullies."

"She's going to be a little terror. I can just see it now. I'll tell her to do something and she'll run to you."

"You know if someone had told me even one year ago, I'd be having this conversation, I would have laughed in their face. Dean Ambrose, the Cincinnati Street Dog, as a daddy. Never would've imagined it in a million years."

"I think you're going to be a great daddy."

Dean laid his hands on either side of her stomach and placed his mouth flat against her belly button.

"I promise to love and protect you til the day I die."

He placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then leaned up to kiss her.

"I know we've discussed this before. But I really want you to think about making our family official. I grew up being labeled a bastard. I don't want my child to ever have someone throw those words at my child."

Lea wasn't sure how to answer. She loved Dean. Yet she had never been the type of girl who planned her wedding.

Dean saw Lea struggling. "If you say no, I'm not going to stop loving you. Don't think I'm pressuring you."

"Give me time. I don't want this decision be mine completely. I have to know I did it for me. Not to make you happy. Not even for Baby Ambrose. It has to be for Lea Scott."

Dean respected her decision. Sure it hurt but at least she hadn't freaked out like she ha when she had misunderstood him. It felt like progress. Besides she didn't just say no.


	12. Chapter 12

Drew was making everything ten times more difficult than necessary. He kept making sexual innuendos towards Lea. Dean was trying to clamp down on his temper.

"Shut up Drew. There's no reason to be an ass. Now, here's the deal. Until we find out the paternity, we are all going to have a role in the baby's life. If you turn out to be the father, we will draw up an agreement concerning visitation. It all depends on just how active you want to be. Oh and you keep acting like a jerk, I'll pretend not to see Dean belt you."

Drew lost his smug look for a moment.

"I'm not sure I would be comfortable having such a dangerous, hot-tempered man around my child. I may need to speak to an lawyer about my concerns."

Lea's face went white. She grasped onto the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

Dean pushed her head in between her legs and glared at Drew.

"Don't you ever threaten her or my child again."

"I find it adorable that you honestly think this is your baby."

"Drew, shut up. You keep trying to pick a fight and this will not end well for you. I'm trying to do the right thing here. But I won't allow you to threaten me and try to instigate fights with Dean."

Feeling better, Lea stood up. She wanted to get away from this scumbag as quickly as possible.

"Why did I honestly expect him to act any differently? He still acts like he is God's gift to women."

Lea forced herself to calm down. She needed to be collected when she spoke to Stephanie and Paul.

Slipping her hand into Dean's, they walked across the arena to Stephanie's office.

She turned to Dean before knocking. "I need to know that you fully support my choice to stay as long as possible."

Dean stared into her eyes. "I'll always stand beside you. You and me against the world."

Lea smiled and pecked him on the deeply, she knocked on the door.

Once inside, she gave them a brief summary of events and her request to be an active participant.

"Obviously I can't wrestle. But I honestly don't see a risk being ringside with The Shield."

Stephanie and Paul had a brief conversation between themselves.

Stephanie finally spoke. "As a mother of three and a business woman, I understand wanting to work while pregnant. I'm just not sure it is the best idea to let a pregnant woman be ringside."

"Before you say no, I've spoken to Dr. Sampson. He examined me this morning. He has cleared me to be ringside."

"If, and I do mean if, we agree to this I'll need a few more details. When do you plan to leave? How do you plan to incorporate your pregnancy into the storyline of The Shield? Are you willing to sign a no-fault waiver protecting WWE from lawsuit should you be injured?"

"I plan to leave before my third trimester for sure. As for the storyline, I guess people can just assume Dean knocked me up. As for the waiver, absolutely."

"I have one more thing I want to check out. Paul have everyone met us ringside. I need to know that you can walk down those steps, surrounded by fans grabbing you, and jump the barricade."

"Thank you."

"I guess once we are all out there, you will want to announce your pregnancy."

"That's fine. I would however like to keep my pregnancy a secret from the fans until start to show. Get a chance to take it all in before I get bombarded with questions."

"I understand. We'll make sure that everyone knows that your pregnancy is classified information."

Lea smile brightly at Stephanie. "Stephanie, thank you. I knew you would understand how I felt."

"I do understand but I didn't really have an active role on screen except a few appearances when I was pregnant."

"You must have had a blast. Vince feuding with Shawn and Paul. Those innuendos about who the father was."

"It was priceless what they would say. My favorite part was when Paul posted that baby picture the week after Aurora was born. Pure comedic gold."

Lea and Dean followed Stephanie to ringside. Paul had every wrestler and diva line the stairway. They were to act like the overzealous fans who grabbed The Shield each time they came to the ring.

Dean and Lea took their usual place. While Roman and Seth went to the other stairway. Lea noticed Drew had pushed his way to the front. She quietly whispered to Dean. He smirked a little. It certainly wouldn't be his fault if McIntyre got an elbow to his gut. Just a random accident. Perfect case for added security.

Steph made them do this exercise repeatedly, jumping the barricade, running to make their escape, until they were sore. She noticed a few areas where security could be beefed up. Satisfied, she told everyone to take a seat.

She motioned for Lea to come stand next to her.

"As you probably noticed, both Dean and I were absent over the weekend. Friday I was feeling extremely ill. So I went to the doctor. He told me that I'm pregnant."

As her fellow wrestlers began to congratulate her, Drew grew more and more disgusted.

"Aww princess, you left out the juicy details. Too ashamed to admit that you're a slut. A whore who doesn't know the true paternity of her bastard baby."

Lea recoiled against his verbal assault. Yet before Dean could react, Punk leaned over and slapped the back of Drew's head.

"Never let me hear you disrespecting Lea or any other woman again."

Disgusted that Drew had chosen once again take the low road, Stephanie decided to pull Drew from his match. She refused to reward his childish behavior with tv time. She replaced him with Justin Gabriel. Perhaps if he kept losing television time, he'd learn to grow up. She felt sympathy for Lea.

Dean and the guys walked over to Lea and flanked her. If anyone else had any crude remarks to make, they'd find out the hard way it was best to keep their mouths closed or have it shut for them.

Thankfully, everyone else seemed genuinely happy and supportive of Lea. No one asked her about what Drew had said.

Like a true lady, Lea stood with her head held high. She thanked everyone for their support.

"I would also like to ask that no one mentions this outside of the WWE. At least until I'm past my first trimester. I plan to be ringside until I go on maternity leave in a few months."

Stephanie dismissed the meeting, pulling Drew aside. She wanted to speak to him about his attitude and disrespect. She also informed him about his match. He was pissed but it was his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Lea was excited as she skimmed over the night's card. Each member of The Shield was scheduled to compete in singles matches. She was going to be ringside for all of them.

Seth's match was scheduled first. He was squaring off against Wade Barrett. She felt that it would be a good match for both guys. Although Seth was known as the high-flyer of The Shield, he was also a great technical wrestler.

Roman would compete against Mark Henry. Two powerhouse competitors with similar styles. She knew she would wince a few times during the match. Especially if Mark did his signature bodyslam on Roman. She would be sure to grab a few extra ice packs from the trainer's room.

Dean would wrestle last. He was scheduled to face Antonio Cesaro. She laughed at the coincidence of the bookings. Once again, both guys had similar unorthodox styles in the ring. Time and time again, people commented that Dean was an eccentric wrestler. Antonio had an unusual fighting technique also. Hard to prepare for.

She knew she would be put to the test tonight. Being the first time she would have to climb the stairs repeatedly. She was just glad she wasn't carrying an extra 30 lbs yet.

She almost wished each match was back to back. Save her the excess walking. Perhaps she could skip her cardio tomorrow at the gym.

She was lost in thought and didn't realize that she had an audience. She jumped when she felt someone poke her side.

AJ was staring at her stomach. She didn't say anything. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Lea backed up and cleared her throat.

"Something wrong, AJ?"

"No, just wanting to see it kick."

Lea began to laugh. "It's isn't kicking yet. Right now, I'm not even sure the baby has legs."

AJ looked freaked out. "It doesn't have legs? Seriously, how does it move then?"

"Right now, the baby is developing it's heart, brain, and other major organs. I have my ultrasound picture in my purse. It pretty much looks like a peanut."

"That sounds gross. Ewww."

Lea just laughed and walked off. It was amazing how everyone was so supportive. Most of the divas wanted to rub her stomach. She had become the most popular diva backstage overnight.

Dean found her backstage. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were shining and her skin had this glow. He watched the way her body moved as she walked towards him. Her hips were swinging and her breasts jiggled. Even though she wasn't showing yet, he noticed the way her body was changing.

He was finding it difficult to keep his body from responding. He was in a perpetual state of horniness. If they had time, he planned to get her alone. A quickie would burn off his lust, maybe.

"Hey baby. I just checked the card. Looks like I'm going to be pretty busy tonight."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Seth and Roman will understand if you skip their matches."

"Dean, I'll be fine. If I'm sore later, I'll just skip the gym tomorrow. I was just planning on doing cardio and light weights.

Besides if Stephanie thinks I can't do my job, she might change her mind. I'll be fine. If I get tired, I'll take cat naps between the matches. Or skip your match."

"You're funny. Real cute. Now, do you have some free time?"

"Yeah. Seth's match isn't til the end of the first hour. Makeup and hair will take twenty minutes. My outfit is with Sandra."

Dean grabbed her hand and led her to the Shield's locker room. He kicked the guys out. Seth was too distracted talking to his girlfriend to really pay attention. Roman just smirked. He understood Dean's obsession. He'd had a hard time keeping his hands off his fiancee when she had been pregnant.

"Hey Ro, tell Seth I'll meet him at the alcove. I'll be the pregnant one."

"Ok, lil mama. You two have fun in here."

Dean rolled his eyes while Lea blushed. Locking the door, he pulled her against him.

"I thought he was never going to leave."

Lea giggled as she felt Dean's hands slide under her shirt. He unclasped her bra. Sucking on her nipples through the fabric.

Lea nibbled on his neck. She knew he was extra sensitive around his jugular. They had thirty minutes at best. No time to waste.

Dean pushed her pants down around her ankles. Holding her steady as she kicked them off. She unzipped his jeans. He wasn't quite hard enough. She stroked him. Gliding her hand up and down. Speeding up then slowing down. She didn't want him to come.

He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then he lowered her onto him. "It's going to be quick, but I'll make up for it tonight."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Dean's eyes glazed over. He loved when she talked dirty. He drove deep inside of her. He wasn't going to last much longer. He could tell she wasn't there yet. He pulled out and turned her around.

She always got off faster when he fucked her from behind. His kitten was a dirty girl. He loved her even more because of it.

He felt her walls tense around him. He began to whisper the dirtiest fantasies he could imagine into her ear while he massaged her clit between his finger and thumb.

She came instantly. The pressure of her walls contracting sent him over the edge. As he came, he bit her on the shoulder.

Lea braced her hands against the wall and threw her head back. This was the single most intense orgasm she had ever had. She felt more alive than ever.

After a quick shower, Lea rushed to get to hair and makeup. Dean promised to go get her outfit from wardrobe.

Their quickie hadn't been quite as quick as they would've liked. Now she was running behind. She sent word to Seth to not wait if she didn't make it. She would be out later if necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

Lea was furious. The referee had just sent her to the back during Roman's match against Mark Henry. She wanted to know who was responsible.

"What the fuck was that Kitten? You think that shit is funny?"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Ambrose. It's my job to help you guys win your matches. I was doing my fucking job."

Stephanie marched up, looking absolutely furious. "I was under the impression that you understood your new role. Apparently, I was wrong. Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you home right now."

Lea tried to control her anger before she said something that could get her fired.

"I don't understand the issue here. I was never in danger. Do you actually believe that Mark would hurt me? I told Roman what I was going to do before I did it. Mark was fully aware that I was going to step in front of Roman. Apparently the fans out there are not the only "marks" here tonight."

Lea turned around and walked off. She was probably overreacting but she was sick of everyone making decisions for her.

As she walked towards her locker room, she ran into Drew. He looked just as pissed off as Dean had. She couldn't believe her luck tonight.

"Oh great. So you want to bitch at me too huh? Have at it. Just remember, unlike with Stephanie, I will hit you."

"Look Lea, I understand that you need that adrenaline, the thrill of being in a match. But you have to think first. You can't just throw yourself in front of wrestlers. Think about the baby."

Lea felt tears burning her eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I could forget even for a moment about my baby? This isn't easy for me. I'm the one who has to put her life, her career, her dreams on hold. I'm doing the best I can. It's easy for everyone else. They get to go out have fun, wrestle great matches. I'm forced to stand there and just watch. I feel like I'm already losing my identity. Now instead of being Lea the wrestler, I'm Lea, the pregnant woman."

Drew pulled her close and hugged her.

"I know you are. You will find your footing soon enough. You are one of the strongest women I've ever known. Look I know I've been a major dick lately. I've tried to make your life miserable because I screwed up. You were the best part of me. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for everything."

Lea pulled back. She was stunned to realize Drew was being completely sincere. She hugged him back.

"I forgive you. But you need to know, this doesn't change anything. I don't love you anymore. I am in love with Dean. Maybe one day, I'll put him out of his misery and agree to marry him. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. After all, there is a fifty percent chance you are the father."

Drew leaned down and gently kissed Lea. He hugged her tightly and released her. He knew this new friendship was going to be difficult.

"Just stop taking chances okay. You might be strong but the little one inside you isn't."

Lea squeezed Drew's arm and walked off. Her anger had burned off and she was thinking clearly now. She knew everyone only had her well-being in mind.

Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that Dean had seen Drew kiss her. She walked up to Dean and tried to kiss him. Yet he pulled back and walked away.

Lea was hurt by his actions. She was confused why he refused to accept her apology. She ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Dean, stop. Look at me."

Dean stopped walking but he refused to look at her.

"Tell me the truth, Lea. Are you still fucking Drew?"

Lea dropped his arm and recoiled. She couldn't believe the amount of hatred and disgust she heard in Dean's voice.

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Why won't you answer the question? Are you fucking Drew?"

"No, I'm not fucking Drew. I have not, am not, and will never cheat on you. Why would you even think I was sleeping with Drew?"

Dean finally looked at her. His eyes were void of all emotion except disgust.

"So you just randomly kiss your ex-boyfriend when you think I'm not around?"

"First off, I haven't kissed Drew…."

"Don't fucking lie to me. I saw you kissing not even five minutes ago."

Lea wanted to scream.

"Did you listen to the conversation at all? If you had, you would know he was apologizing for being an asshole. He was also reaming me out for what happened during Roman's match."

Dean laughed cynically. "I don't know how you can be so naive. Do you honestly think he is just going to stand back and watch me walk away with his girl and not fight?"

"I'm not anyone's girl. I'm a grown woman. Maybe he realized that being friends would make life easier for all of us. My life would be a lot more peaceful without all the fighting and drama."

Dean was conflicted. Knowing he still had his match later and couldn't afford to be distracted, he had a decision to make.

"I don't want you ringside during my match. Take your bags and go to the hotel. Stay away from Drew."

Lea felt her heart break. She knew Dean was lashing out from anger because he was hurting too. He had never been able to deal with his anger in a healthy manner.

"You can be angry at me. It was stupid of me to let him kiss me. But you need to know one thing, I love you. Only you."

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I love you too. But right now, it's better for both of us if you just go back to the hotel. We'll talk later."

"Dean, don't do anything stupid. Stay away from Drew. I can't take this fighting all the time. Please."

Instead of answering her, he simply kissed her forehead and walked away. He refused to lie to her. He couldn't promise not to hurt Drew.

He was so sick of that Scottish asswipe always trying to move in on his girlfriend. He needed to settle this once and for all. Now that Lea was going to be safely back at the hotel, he could teach Drew a lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

(I felt that I needed to skip forward a little further into Lea's pregnancy. She is in her second trimester, with a little baby bump. The fans obviously know about the pregnancy now.)

Lea was sore,and to be perfectly honest, she was cranky. She had to finish packing her bags. Dean had ran a quick errand and when he got back they had to leave for their flight.

She was usually a pretty decent flyer. But as she was progressing in her pregnancy, she was having more discomfort. Perfectly normal aches and pains that were exaggerated by the constant travel. She was thinking more and more lately about just going on maternity leave.

But she really wanted to wait until the doctor pretty much took the option away.

Lost in thought, she never heard Dean sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her expanding waist and placed his hands on the bump.

"Do you need any help? It never takes you this long to pack. Afterall you don't have to pack wrestling gear."

Lea sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been thinking. I want to stay on, but I'm just so tired lately. We have such a hectic schedule. But I'm not ready emotionally to go on leave."

Dean squatted down, tilted her head up, and kissed her lips.

"What if you talked to Stephanie about easing back on your schedule. Perhaps only doing Raw, Main Event, and Smackdown. Then you can stay home instead of doing the weekend shows. That way you can slowly start the transition into maternity leave."

Lea smiled and rested her forehead against Dean's.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're one smart cookie? I think that's perfect idea. But that doesn't help me right now. I am sick of looking at this stupid bag."

Dean grabbed the clothes lying on the bed, tossed them into the bag, grabbed a couple pairs of shoes, her toiletry bag, and her pregnancy pillow. Shoving everything but the pillow into the bag and zipping it closed.

"What are you doing, you crazy loon?"

"I packed for you. Now we can leave, get on the plane, and you can rest."

"I need more bras. Trust me, no one wants to see my big boobs just flopping around like that."

Dean busted out laughing. Reaching over and cupping her breasts.

"I don't mind seeing your boobs flopping around.

"Yeah, but you're a pervert."

Lea jumped in surprise when her phone checked the caller id.

"Hey Drew."

Dean raised his eyebrow. He still wasn't happy about this blossoming friendship between Lea and Drew. But he kept his mouth shut.

Every since that night when Drew had kissed Lea and Dean had kicked his ass after the show, Lea had been upfront about everything. She kept telling Dean that Drew just wanted to be friends. For the sake of the baby.

Dean wasn't fully convinced that Drew's motives were completely innocent. If Lea was his pregnant ex-girlfriend, he would certainly be trying to worm his way back into her life and into her bed.

"So, listen Drew, I'm thinking about talking to Stephanie. I think it's time I cut back on my schedule. I'm almost six months now and all this traveling is wearing me out."

Dean got Lea's attention. They really needed to get going. Their flight was in three hours and it always took forever to get through security.

"Drew, I've got to go. We're heading out the door. Yeah, I'll talk to you more about it later. You too, bye."

Dean tried to act causal. He was curious about all these seemingly innocent phone calls from Drew.

"So, what did he have to say?"

"He thinks it's probably the best idea. After all, like you said earlier, I need to start transitioning into maternity leave."

Dean leaned across the console and kissed her deeply. He felt the need to symbolically mark his territory. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Lea in his life.

"Do you know how much I love you? How much you mean to me? I honestly couldn't survive without you now. You are my life, Kitten."

Lea felt blessed everytime Dean showed her his sensitive side. He wasn't always the most romantic man she knew but she never doubted the love he felt for her.

"You make me feel so special. Like I'm the only woman in the world. I love you too baby."

Thankfully they made it through security and had a few minutes to spare. Once they arrived in Portland, they met up with Roman and Seth.

Roman always drove when they were together. Lea rested in the back with Seth. Dean always her the front seat, but lately she declined. She could stretch out and relax easier in the backseat.

They arrived at the arena and saw several fans behind the guardrails.

As the guys unloaded their bags, Lea leaned against the car.

Some of the fans started shouting out questions. One young girl asked Lea about her pregnancy.

"Lea, are you really pregnant? Or is this just a storyline?"

Lea was stunned. Since revealing the pregnancy, no one had asked her this particular question. She walked over to the fans. The guys followed behind acting as her own personal security detail.

"Trust me, I'm really pregnant."

She lifted her shirt enough to show off her protruding belly. Fans began snapping photos like crazy. She had a feeling Twitter was about to explode.

"Hey, tweet me those pictures. I'll retweet them. Then I'll save them for the baby book I'm working on."

The fans began asking more questions about the pregnancy and the baby.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet, I go to the doctor next week to find out."

"What do you want?"

Leave pointed toward the guys. "Roman wants a girl. Both Seth and Dean want it to be a boy. I'm not certain what I want. I change my mind a thousand times a day."

"So whose the proud daddy?"

Lea wasn't about to devulge all the details to these fans. Dean walked up behind her, placed his hands on her stomach, and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm the father. We've been dating a while now. Excuse us, we need to get inside. Lea needs to eat and rest before the show tonight."

The guys fanned out around Lea and walked over to grab their bags. Once they were out of earshot, Dean kissed her on the forehead.

He hadn't lied when he said Lea needed to rest. She looked exhausted. They checked in and found their locker room. As Lea settled down on the couch to nap, the guys went to find out what they were doing tonight.

An hour later, Lea woke up refreshed and determined to talk to Stephanie. She tracked her down, discussed her plan to cut back, and hoped she agreed.

She agreed with Lea. She promised to speak to everyone in charge.

Realizing she was starving, she headed towards catering. She was craving nachos. But she knew she wouldn't find anything that unhealthy.

She looked over all the tables. Grabbing a couple of sandwiches, some fresh pineapple and cantaloupe, and a large glass of milk.

Catering kept a few things stocked just for her. Even though she was on pre-natal vitamins, they made sure to always have whole milk. They also had chocolate donuts. The one thing she was consistently craving. Everyone went out of their way to pamper her.

Lea felt restored and re-energized after went in search of the guys. She wanted to catch up on what the card looked like.

Since all three guys were champions, they were in action more. Something that was both a blessing and a curse. Since they rarely did six-man tag matches together, she had to make extra trips to ringside.

The guys were in the ring, discussing their matches with Big Show, Mark Henry, and Christian. She walked over and sat behind the commentary table.

She felt a little pang of sorrow. She missed being active in matches. Getting to dive off the top rope. Showcasing her MMA background. She was the first and only diva to bring MMA fighting into the women's division.

The guys in the ring finally saw their audience and broke apart. Dean rolled out of the ring and gave Lea a kiss. He was a little more aggressive than he had been lately. His eyes were glazed over and she could see the passion in them.

"Can you wait til we're at the hotel? Sex in an actual bed sounds like heaven right now."

"I wish I could. But I need you now. I'll find a way to make you as comfortable as possible."

They walked up the ramp and found an unoccupied room. Dean sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

He kissed down the side of her neck, nibbling on her jugular. She felt light headed and grabbed his shirt with both hands. She scooted closer and felt his cock bulging against her.

"This isn't going to work baby."

She stood up, pulled off her clothes, and turned around. Bracing her hands against the wall and spreading her legs.

Dean unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out of his boxers, and walked up behind her.

He rubbed his dick against her folds. Teasing her. She pushed back against him. The problem with being pregnant was that she was very sensitive and easily aroused.

Dean reached around and palmed her breasts. They had grown a little larger recently.

As he teased her nipples, she slipped two fingers inside of herself. She needed to get off before she exploded.

She pumped in and out. Twisting her wrist to try and hit her g-spot. She braced her free arm around Dean's neck and leaned back against him.

Dean loved watching her finger herself. He was enthralled by her facial expressions. He knew she was about to come. So he slipped his fingers inside of her. Coating his fingers in her juices. He sucked her juices off one finger. Loving the taste of her. Then stuck his other finger into her mouth. The feeling of her tongue licking his finger made him moan.

He twisted her around, dropped to his knees, and spread her open. As she continued to work herself, he began to lick the juice off her inner thighs.

Running his tongue upward until he was at her clit. He flattened his tongue and ran it up the inside of her lips. Once he reached her nub, he lightly teased it with his teeth.

Lea grasped onto his head as she came. She fucked his face as she rode out her orgasm.

Sliding down the wall, she felt like a bundle of raw nerves. She reached over, jerked Dean forward, and kissed him passionately.

As uncomfortable as the rest of this pregnancy was, she had to give props to the extra hormones it produced. She had had the most amazing, mindblowing sex recently.

Pushing Dean into his back, she crawled up his body until she was in front of his beautiful cock.

She kissed the head, the ran her tongue around it. Licking up the pre-cum. She licked the full length of his dick, then took him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around him. Grazing the skin with her teeth as she moved upwards. She knew the little things that set him off.

She reached between his legs and massaged his balls. He wouldn't last much longer.

She slide her hand down her own body, slipped get fingers into her dripping pussy. She soaked them than rub them against his lips.

She released his cock, circled around until her pussy was in his face, and began to suck him again.

He fucked her with his tongue. Pushing it deep inside of her. Feeling her walls contract against him. He used his hands to spread her wider. Angling his head, he thrust into her again. Feeling her body shake as she came.

Sensing that Dean was about to come, Lea took him completely into her mouth, feeling the warm cum coat her throat. She sucked him dry and licked him clean.

"Will that hold you over until tonight? Or you think you can go another round?"

Dean smirked and slapped her on the ass. He knew how long his recovery time was. He had enough time to go another round before they had to get ready for his match.

He pulled Lea against his body. Stroking her back. She played with his chest hair.

"Are you going to wax it off soon?"

"Probably next week. I'll go have Dani do it. Thought you didn't like chest hair?"

"You never let it get too bad. Blame my repulsion on Scott Hall. He looked like he had a forrest growing on his chest. It was nasty."

Dean felt his cock start to twitch. He looked into Lea's eyes.

"Ready for round two, Kitten?"

Lea smiled. She ran her hand down his chest, over his abdomen, and across his pelvic bone. She began to tease his cock back to life.

Once he was hard again, she threw one leg over him, and lowered herself onto him. She slowly bounced up and down. Teasing Dean.

Dean gripped her hips and slammed into her. Burying his cock deep inside her.

He rolled them over and wrapped her legs around his hips. Pounding in and out. Slamming so hard into her, his balls beat against her leaving tiny bruises.

"Touch yourself baby."

Lea slid her fingers down her body again. Teasing her tiny budge of nerves until she was arching her back off the floor. Dean slipped his finger into her asshole. The shock and sensation of the invasion sent her over the edge.

Once he felt her walls clamp around him, Dean let go. Driving deep inside of her. His fingers leaving bruises on her hips.

"That was the best yet. God I love pregnant sex."


	16. Chapter 16

Lea wondered around the house she shared with Dean. They were deciding on whether they wanted to buy a new place or not. She was uncharacteristically hesitant. Something kept holding her back.

A voice telling her that this was the point of no return. After they signed bank papers for a loan, everything was real and permenant.

Lea felt everything closing in on her. She was six months pregnant, living with her boyfriend, and now they were considering buying a house together.

Suddenly it became hard to breathe. The room felt smaller. Every single noise felt amplified. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Sweat began to pour down her face. She couldn't think clearly.

Bursting into tears, she ran out into the back yard. Her lungs felt like they were closing. She began to take huge breaths. She cradled her stomach and cried. Standing right in the center of the yard.

She was having panic attacks more and more lately. At first it was when Dean was gone on the weekends. She had just brushed them off like they were nothing.

Yet they were increasing. Becoming more frequent and more intense. Something was wrong and she only knew one thing for sure. She couldn't stay here another moment.

Grabbing her purse and keys, she got in her car and drove to the beach. She walked down the pier. Watching the sea gulls swoop down for fish. Listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the posts.

The slight mist of the water spraying up. It was soothing to her frayed nerves.

She walked to the ends of the pier, sat down on a bench, and completely cleared her head. She used the meditation techniques that Trish Stratus had once shown her.

She began to visualize her happy place. A log cabin surrounded by trees and a creek. The sunlight gently streaming through the tall pines. The smell of honeysuckle and roses tickled her nose.

She saw a little girl in a summer dress running around. A puppy chasing after her. Barking with excitement.

Even as she smiled from the beautiful scene her mind created, she felt the tears pour down her face. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Yet, in order to do so, she had to break his heart and hers.

She needed to take a break from Dean. Step back from the crazy world she had been living in for almost ten years and reevaluate her life.

As she reached her decision, Lea felt this weight lift off her shoulders. The world seemed brighter and she could breathe again.

She drove home and began to pack. She was thankful she had a SUV. As she stuffed the car full of her clothes and personal belongings, she realized she would need another vehicle for the baby's things.

She called the local UHAUL and scheduled the delivery of a trailer. Since she was pregnant, they even offered to load the furniture and boxes for her. If everything went according to plan, she would be in the road by tomorrow afternoon.

She began to search for secluded cabins in the Great Smokey Mountains. Territory she was very familiar with. She would be within a few hours of her family, yet far enough away to insure her privacy.

Lea's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the picture of one of the cabins available. It was the exact same cabin she had envisioned. The yard looked the same, the creek was in the sane location, even the beams of sunlight were identical.

She wasn't one to believe in destiny or fate. But she felt goosebumps trail up her arms. She quickly pushed the reserve button and prayed fervently that it was available.

Once she had it reserved, she had booked the cabin for six months, she called to make sure all the utilities would be turned on before she arrived. She paid extra to have it stocked with groceries. Last thing she wanted to do after traveling two days was go grocery shopping.

She would leave Dean a note. If she called him, he would either talk her out of leaving or find out where she was going.

Pulling out her journal, she began to write out her goodbye.

My Darling Dean,

By now you've realized something is wrong. I know you are hurt, angry, scared, and even worried. I'm fine. In fact, I'll call you soon to let you know I'm okay.

I don't know where to start. Everything has being going so fast. Almost seven months ago, the only serious relationship I had ever been in in my life abruptly ended. Then before I know it. We're dating. Then I find out I'm pregnant.

In the midst of all this chaos, I lost something important. Me. I'm not sure when it happened. All I know is that I have to find our who the real Lea Scott is. More importantly, I have to do this before I become a mother to our daughter.

I don't know when I'll be back or even if I'll be back. I do know that I won't be returning to the ring. I had ten wonderful years of living my dreams. Now I need to focus on raising our child.

I understand if you never forgive me but I hope you know that I have to do this. I need this time to find myself and become happy. I can't rely on others for my happiness.

I love you so very much. More than you can imagine. Knowing that I am going to cause you pain is killing me.

I'll call you soon. I'm sending an email to Stephanie Monday explaining why I'm not at the arena. Please take care of yourself until I come home.

Always yours,

Lea


	17. Chapter 17

As the sun began to rise over the deserted beach, Dean sat quietly. He had sat in the same spot all night. Staring out across the wide ocean.

After arriving home for his two days off, he had found Lea's letter. He had been worried all weekend. She hadn't answered any calls or texts he had sent.

Now he knew why. She had left him. Packed up all her belongings and drove away. She had taken all the baby's things with her.

Dean felt empty inside. For once in his life, he had let someone in. Opened his heart, took a chance, and now he was left alone.

He couldn't blame her really. Lea deserved so much better than him. The son of a crackwhore and a worthless, nameless bastard.

Why would anyone want to raise a family with anyone like him? Hell, most people didn't even like him to be near their kids. He couldn't blame mothers when they pulled their kids back.

Now as the sun slowing began to rise over the calm water, he realized what he had to do. What he needed to do.

He drained the last bottle of beer of the 12 pack he had purchased last night. He pushed himself up and wobbled into the cool water.

He just kept walking. Even as the water started to cover his face. Washing away the tears that had streaked down his cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he slowly relaxed his body and let the water fill his lungs. Without Lea, he had no reason to live anyways.

As if someone had pushed play, memories began to sweep through his mind. The few rare times when his mom was clean and sober. Playing with the dog he named Dumbass that he rescued from a group of bullies. His first match ever.

But mostly, just memories of Lea. Watching her wake up in the morning. The way the corners of her eyes crinkles up when she laughs. Their first night together in the hotel in Hartford.

The day she moved into his house. The time he tried to make her waffles because she was craving them. Finally, the last time he saw her. Wearing nothing but her bathrobe, her belly sticking out, hair rumpled. Looking sexy as fuck.

Slowly the memories began to fade. He began to drift off. His brain shutting down from lack of oxygen. Everything went black. His heart slowed down before finally stopping.

At the bottom of the ocean, the man known as Dean Ambrose laid lifeless. Some would say he commited suicide. Others would claim he was too drunk to know what he was doing. No one knew he had simply died of a broken heart.

(A/N

Okay guys… Don't freak out.

This story is not over. Not even close.

I don't want to give anything away. Just stick with me, please.

Oh, just a side note.. I am not trying to romanticize suicide. In my opinion, suicide is never the solution. Please do not misconstrue this as me justifying anyone taking their own life.

This chapter is dedicated to Shannon5288. You always lift me up with your reviews. Love you girl)

Sorry this chapter is soooo short. It's almost 4am and I'm super exhausted. I've been struggling with this chapter for almost two weeks. Everytime I'd write something, I'd delete it. Hopefully I can write Ch 18 later today. )


	18. Chapter 18

The EMTs frantically worked to the man pulled from the ocean a few moments before. Fortunately for him, a couple of off duty lifeguards had witnessed him attempt to kill himself.

They attached the defibulator and waited while it charged.

"Clear."

The man's body jerked but still no response. Again they waited while the machine recharged itself.

Once again, the man's body was lifted slightly off the ground from the electrical currents running through his body.

"Again. Charge it to 500 this time."

The EMTs refused to accept that he was gone. They had responded quickly. As part of the beach patrol, they had been close when the call came through.

After a few more times, the man finally coughed up water and struggled to breathe.

They checked his pulse. It was weak but steady. They loaded him onto the stretcher, into the ambulance, and sped away.

Dean could felt his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and the ocean water that had filled his lungs. He was sober now. He wasn't quite sure if it was the shock of the cold water or being electrocuted back to life.

He wasn't sure if he was happy that he was alive or disappointed that once again, he had failed.

The EMT began peppering him with questions. Name, date of birth, address, emergency contact, etc.

Without thinking, he gave them Lea's name and number. It was automatic. Oh well, she wouldn't answer anyways and to be honest, he didn't want anyone else to know what had happened.

Once they arrived at the hospital, he was whisked into a room. Nurses surrounded his bed. Rechecking everything the paramedics had already done. They intubated him in order to suction out any water left in his lungs.

At least he wouldn't be expected to talk right now. He didn't want to talk about it anyways.

Ten minutes later, after another thorough exam by the doctor, the hodpital's psychiatrist came into the room. He explained to Dean that he would be kept in the Psych Ward for observation overnight.

Since he still couldn't speak, Dean decided to gesture his dislike for that decision.

The beautiful doctor just laughed and called for the nurses to take him to his room upstairs.

A thousand miles away, Lea's phone began to ring, waking her up from a troubled sleep.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't turned off her phone altogether. It had been ringing nonstop for days.

She checked the number fully expecting Dean to be calling again. But all she saw was an unknown number. She decided to let it go to voicemail, then she would check it.

Ten minutes later, she was rushing out the front door. She needed to get to Tampa as quickly as possible. She called the hospital back. Informing them that she was out of state and would be flying back as soon as humanly possibly.

She was almost happy to be forced to go back. She had been completely miserable the whole time. But she was far too stubborn to admit defeat and go back home.

Of course, she wasn't happy about the actual circumstances surrounding the reason for her return.

She called and tried to book a flight. Unfortunately, all flights to Tampa were either full or flying out tonight. She would be driving through Pensacola by then. Just a few hours away from Tampa.

Although the evening flight would land around the same time she would be arrive in Tampa, driving felt more productive. She felt like she would have some control over the situation.

She called the hospital again. She requested frequent updates until she could get there. True Dean wasn't in any danger now. However, she was still in love with him. Her need for a break had not changed that.

To be honest, it had strengthened her love for Dean. She had been going crazy not having him with her. Even though she had only been working shows part time, being away from Dean for a week had shown her that she needed Dean in her life.

She knew Dean was going to be angry. Most likely, he would kick her out of his room. Refuse to speak to her.

Lea would have to work hard to prove that she was still in love with him. Show him that she wanted to be with him. She knew now that it wasn't Dean, their relationship, or even the pregnancy that had pushed her over the edge. It was Tampa.

She couldn't breathe in Tampa. She felt like she was drowning. She was a small-town country girl. Living in such a huge city had pushed her over her limit.

Several hours later, she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. Even though she had Dean's room number, she wanted to track down his attending before she saw him.

She spotted Roman and Seth as she exited the elevator. Lea wasn't sure how aware they were of the situation. She prayed they didn't know anything. She wasn't ready for Seth's attitude or Roman's interrogation.

She was shocked speechless when Drew walked out of the restroom. Of everyone in Dean's life, she would never call Drew his friend.

All three men spotted Lea at the same time. Drew reached her first. Pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't sense any romantic intentions, just friendly concern, but it was still awkward.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to call you all day."

Lea decided to stretch the truth somewhat.

"I was in Tennessee. I had planned to visit family."

While technically it was all true, she had not seen her family at all since last Christmas.

Roman and Seth gave her hugs. She didn't feel any resentment or hostility. Just their usual brotherly affection and support.

"Have you seen him yet?"

Roman shook his head.

"Family only until permission is granted from family."

Lea nodded her head and patted her bulging belly.

"Guess that would be me. Let me track down his doctor and we'll get an update."

The nurses' seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once Lea introduced herself. They promised to page his doctor. While they waited, Lea added Seth and Roman's names to the approved visitors list.

She had a feeling they would receive a warmer reception than she would. She hoped Dean would agree to keep their personal business out of any group conversations.

Doctor Tanner arrived moments later. She pulled Lea into the family consultation room.

"Ms. Scott, do you know what happened?"

"No, I was only told that my fiancee was in the hospital being kept overnight."

With a weary sigh, Dr. Tanner informed Lea of Dean's failed suicide attempt.

"Thankfully, some lifeguards were jogging on that stretch of beach before their shifts began. Otherwise, I'm afraid Mr. Ambrose would be in another area of the hospital."

Lea felt like she was in a fog. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean had tried to drown himself. She knew he would be devastated when he learned she had left. But she had never pictured his reaction would have been so drastic.

She burst into tears and rushed out of the room. She ran towards Dean's room. She needed to see him, hold him, feel his heart beating. Most of all, she needed to apologize.

She was the one who put him in that bed. Who pushed him to his breaking point. She had inadvertently pulled the trigger, so to speak. Her selfish actions had almost cost her everything.

Roman caught up to her and pulled her against his chest. As she cried against his chest, he tried to comfort her. She began to tremble.

Leaning down next to her ear, Roman asked her what the doctor had said to upset her.

"He tried to kill himself and I'm the reason why."

Stunned by her confession, Roman pulled her away from him. She looked horrified and very pale.

"The doctor said some lifeguards watched him walk into the ocean. He just kept walking until he was completely submerged. They called for an ambulance and then jumped in to save him. He wasn't breathing. They had to shock him repeatedly."

Roman collapsed into a chair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Seth pulled Lea around to face him.

"Why did you say you were the reason he tried to kill himself?"

She could feel Seth's arm vibrating from his anger.

"Truth is, I wasn't visiting family in Tennessee. The truth is I left him over the weekend. I waited until he was gone and I packed my bags. Without even saying goodbye, I just left."

Seth recoiled with disgust. Jerking his hand back as if she had burned him.

"I began having panic attacks. I couldn't understand why. All I knew was I couldn't stay in that house one more minute. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was falling part."

Seth's face contorted with rage.

"So, you just ran out on him, without warning, like a fucking chicken. He has done nothing but worship you. Fucking bitch."

Lea closed her eyes against the look of disgust and hatred in his eyes.

Drew stepped in front of her. He might not have romantic feelings for Lea anymore. But he still cared for her. He wouldn't allow Seth to disrespect her.

"You need to think about what you are saying right now, Seth. Because the next time you disrespect her, you'll be thankful you are in a hospital."

Roman pulled Seth back and tried to calm him down. He wasn't happy with Lea's confession either but he refused to allow any man to disrespect a woman. Especially someone he loved like a sister.

Lea poured out her heart.

"I love Dean. I never meant to hurt him. This wasn't some sadistic plan to break his heart. You don't understand. I was having panic attacks. I couldn't breathe. I felt claustrophobic in my own home. One day, I realized if I didn't get out of that house, out of Tampa, I would go insane. So I packed my bags and left. I never meant to hurt Dean."

Drew pulled her over to a chair. She looked exhausted. Her face was ghost white and she was shivering.

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

Lea blinked a few times before she answered him. Her voice sounded funny. Almost as if she was ready to give up.

"Around two I guess. I stopped at McDonald's in Pensacola and bought a few burgers. I just wanted to get here as quickly as possible."

Drew knew from all the books he had been reading about pregnancy, that she needed to rest often and eat more frequently the farther she advanced in her pregnancy.

He motioned for a nurse. He wanted them to check her. Then he was going to buy her some dinner. After that, if she was ready, she could see Dean.

Something told him that Lea needed to go in strong. Showing no signs of weakness or frailty when Dean saw her. Dean may love her but he wasn't big on forgetting or forgiving those who hurt him.

Drew motioned for Roman. While the nurse checked her blood pressure and such, he needed to share his plan with Roman. He had a feeling that Lea wouldn't want to stay at their house.

Checking her into a hotel room seemed a little weird. She couldn't stay at Drew's place. That would be awkward and Dean would never believe it was completely innocent.

Roman decided she could stay at his house. At least for the night. His wife would understand. He wasn't abandoning his best friend's pregnant girlfriend. Especially since she was a close friend also.

It would also give him time to find out more about Lea's plans. Was she only here to make sure Dean was okay? Was she here to make amends? Was she leaving after he was home again?


	19. Chapter 19

Lea woke up feeling very sore and uncomfortable. She had slept in Roman's daughter's bed the night before. His daughter, Jasmine, had slept with them.

Roman's wife, Monique, had opened her home to Lea for as long as she needed. Of course, Lea planned to make other arrangements sometime today. She refused to inconvenience Roman and his family indefinitely.

Standing up, she felt her back crack and pop. If she had been in a better mood, she would have laughed. Right now, she just stood there snarling at the bed she had praised Jesus for the night before.

Lea had told Roman that she would be ready to leave for the hospital at 10am. It was 8:45 now. She had just enough time to get ready.

Forty minutes later, she walked into the kitchen. It was so homey. Soft yellow paint on the walls with green and red accents. She could tell this room was the central hub of the house.

Monique swatted Roman's arm as he imitated Lea's slight waddle.

"You know I'm going to start calling you Penguin now."

Lea's snarky reply was cut off as she spotted Jasmine's head on the otherside of the island. She shot him a look that promised retaliation later.

"So, after breakfast you still want to head out?"

Lea nodded as she bit into her pancake. Soon she was too busy scarfing down Monique's fluffy pancakes to talk. They were the best pancakes she had ever eaten.

Jasmine came over to the table and sat down next to her. Propping her chin on the edge of the table. Staring at Lea's bulging belly.

"Are you having baby?"

Lea smiled at the beautiful little girl and wiped her mouth.

"I am. Do you want to touch my stomach? The baby likes to kick early in the morning."

Jasmine nodded her head eagerly and walked over to stand next to her. Lea placed the girl's hand on her stomach.

Once the baby kick, Jasmine jumped back startled.

"Does it hurt when it kicks you?"

"Sometimes. She moves around a lot."

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

Lea looked at Roman and Monique. She didn't want to cross any boundaries. Roman nodded his head.

"My doctor has this little wand that she rubs across my belly. Then we can see the baby. She saw that it looked like a beautiful baby girl. Like you but much smaller because you are a big girl. Would you to see a picture?"

Lea grabbed her purse and pulled out her ultrasound pictures. Monique came over to look at the picture too.

"I can't resist ultrasound pictures. Or any kind of baby picture to be honest."

Twenty minutes later, Roman and Lea were on their way to the hospital. Lea wanted to talk to Roman. She knew that both Roman and Seth had lost some respect for her. Seth had made his opinion very clear last night.

She wanted Roman to clear the air. Yell at her if necessary. But this uncomfortable silence was unnerving for her.

Once they arrived, Lea laid her hand on Roman's arm. Seeking to gain his full attention.

"I need you to get what you are feeling and thinking about me off your chest. I can't bare to think that I've lost one of my best friends. That you don't consider me a sister anymore."

Roman closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He had known this conversation was coming. He had just hoped it would be at a later time.

"Let me say this. I love you. You will always be family, my little sister. I just don't understand why you chose to leave the way you did. You snuck away without telling anyone. Did you even care about how this would affect everyone? Not just Dean. What about Seth and me? Hell, what about Drew?"

Lea knew Roman was just getting started. She had hurt him more than she had thought.

"I know. I didn't think about anyone else. I could only focus on getting away from it all. I felt like I was smothering. You're right. I didn't care about anyone else. I couldn't afford to think or care about anyone besides my baby and me."

"Bullshit. All you had to do was pick up your phone and call any of us. Let us know that you were struggling. You chose this path because you didn't want help. You wanted to run away and not confront the real reason you were struggling."

Lea began to grow angry at his accusations.

"Fuck you. Yeah I had a reason I didn't call Dean. Do you know what it's like to have someone manipulate you into doing what they want you to do? Dean doesn't listen. If I had told him I was leaving, he would've guilted me into staying. Wait until he got home. So he could make it all better. Like I need him to swoop in like Superman and rescue me. I love him with every breath in my body, but sometimes I resent him. Resent his hold on me. The ability he has to make me go against everything I want and abide by his wishes. So yeah, I had ulterior motives."

Roman stared at Lea. She had become a different person. She had always seemed so happy with her life. A woman who was in love and free. He felt like he was getting a peek into the real Lea. Unmasked and unedited.

"Look Lea, we all know Dean isn't perfect. He has a lot of issues. But that man, he loves you. He is completely in love with you. He just tries to protect and take care of you the only way he knows how."

Lea squeezed Roman's hand.

"I know. Usually I overlook it. But there are times when I really felt like a puppet on a string. Waiting for him to direct my every move. I can't live like that anymore. Things have to change if this relationship is going to survive. If it can."

Roman pulled her close and hugged her.

"I can't believe you thought I didn't love you anymore. Let you sleep in my house and still questioning me."

Lea chuckled and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She was recovering from an emotional rollercoaster. Knowing she was about to walk into another one.

"Listen, we both know Dean is going to go ballistic the moment I walk into his room. So why don't you see him first. I'll be in the waiting room."

Roman eyed her for a moment then finally agreed.

"I won't visit long. They walked inside and once on his floor, they parted ways. Lea towards the waiting room. Roman headed towards the patients' rooms.

True to his word, Roman texted her fifteen minutes later. He was going to stick close in case Lea needed him.

Lea slowly walked towards Dean's room. Outside of his door, she paused and took a deep, calming breath. Then she slowly opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Lea walked into the hospital room knowing Dean would most likely kick her out. Yet she refused to tuck tail and run. At least not before she talked to him.

She thought she had prepared herself for seeing him in the hospital bed looking drained and empty. He was still pale and his lips looked bluish. She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her or not.

All night she had dreamed various scenarios about his death. She was still shaken by the graphic images of his bloated, colorless corpse washing up onto the beach. She began to gag and almost vomited.

"Does the sight of me make you sick, Kitten?"

Lea recoiled against the malice in Dean's voice. She knew leaving him would hurt him. But nothing could've prepared her for his reaction.

Ignoring his question, Lea walked closer to his bed. She reached out and stroked his hand. Needing to feel his pulse under her fingers.

"Take your fucking hands off me."

Lea flinched and jerked back. She didn't know how to reach him. How to make him understand that she still loved him. That she had been so scared after receiving the hospital's call. That she was still scared.

Roman felt torn inside. He understood Dean's pain. How lost and betrayed he must have felt. How proud of a man he was. Yet he also sympathized with Lea. She was struggling to be strong right now when she was being forced to confront issues she wasn't fully prepared to face just yet.

"I'm going to give you guys some privacy. Call me when you're ready to leave."

Lea walked over to the window and stared out over the city below. Thousands of people were crowded into cars, buildings, on beaches. She could sense the beginnings of a panic attack. She wanted to run out and never set foot in Tampa again.

Dean stared at her back. He couldn't believe she was here. He honestly hadn't believed her promise that she would return. As he began to think about never seeing his baby born and growing up, rage began to flood his mind.

"You fucking cunt. Where you going to steal my child away from me? Did you think I wouldn't search the whole world for my daughter?"

Lea never even turned away from the window. She couldn't allow Dean to see her like this. Weak and scared. She was ashamed of herself.

"No. I'm sorry you think that I would keep her away from you. No matter what you apparently think of me. How little you think of me. I'm not some cruel, heartless monster."

As Dean continued to hurl insults at her, finding the most vile and despicable terms and phrased, Lea grew desperate to leave.

She broke out into a sweat. Her skin coated with goosebumps and thin, cool layer of perspiration. Her heart was beating wildly. The roar of what sounded like blood pumping furiously echoing in her ears.

She felt lightheaded and dizzy. More bile collected in the back of her throat. She knew she was going to vomit.

But as she turned to rush to the bathroom, blackness engulfed her and she collapsed on the floor. Her body landing with a hard thud. Landing on her stomach.

Dean began to scream for help as he repeatedly pressed the call button.

He walked as Lea began to convulse. Her whole body jerking erratically.

As the nurses began to rush into the room, he snatched the phone off the bedside table. He needed a friend and Roman was close.

One of the nurses stepped away and began to ask Dean questions.

How far along pregnant Lea was, blood type, allergies, who could sign papers if permission was needed to perform surgery, etc.

Dean knew he was guilty. He had done this to her. Pushed her to her breaking point.

"Will they be okay? She landed hard on her stomach?"

The nurse looked at him with a sorrowful look. "they can't stabilize her soon, they may have to do an emergency C-Section. The baby hasn't fully developed yet. She might not make it. She'll have to be in an incubator."

"But what about Lea? Will she be okay? Would she survive the surgery?"

"I don't know Mr. Ambrose. Let's just pray they can get her stabilized soon."

The nurses loaded Lea onto a stretcher and rushed her to the maternity ward. They were concerned that the hard landing could have tragic consequences. The doctors hooked up a heart monitor to her abdomen. They couldn't find the baby's heartbeat.

A technician used the ultrasound wand. The baby wasn't moving. They had no choice but to perform an Emergency C-section to save both mother and child.

Dean sent Roman to the maternity ward. He needed constant updates. Once Roman informed him about the c-section. He ripped the IV out of his arm, unhooked his heart monitor, and quickly dressed. If anyone tried to detain him, he would drop them.

He arrived at the maternity ward and spotted Roman pacing the hallway. Spotting a nurse, he quickly explained that his fiancee had been rushed upstairs for an emergency.

The nurse spoke with her supervisor and they agreed to let him in the operating room after he he changed into scrubs and washed up.

He managed to make it into the delivery room before they cut into her abdomen. He grabbed Lea's hand and laid his forehead against hers.

He wasn't sure if she was still unconscious from her fall. Or if they had sedated her. Either way, he hoped she could hear his voice. He begged her to stay with him. To fight for her life. Fight for their daughter's life.

He prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed. Praying that they wouldn't have to pay for his actions. He bargained with God. Promising to be a better person. Be more forgiving. Hell he would even track down his junkie mother and forgive her if necessary. Just as long as Lea and his child lived.

He was so caught up in his conversation with God, he hadn't noticed that nurses had rushed the baby to the neo-natal unit.

The doctor began to suture Lea's stomach. A nurse pulled Dean aside while they cleaned her up. She escorted him to the nursery so he could see his daughter for the first time.

She promised that once they had completed their tests, he could go inside and hold her. Dean grabbed Roman and hugged him as hard as he could. He was so scared that even now he could lose either one of them.

They still had to do a MRI to be sure Lea's skull hadn't been fractured in the fall. Scan for any abnormalities to explain her seizure.

No one wanted to mention the fact that she may never wake up. They had called in an anesthesiologist. But Lea had never regained consciousness from her fall.

The fact that almost an hour had passed since the fall was worrisome.

After the nurse waved Dean inside, Roman went to speak to the head nurse. He needed to be sure he was completely aware of the true nature of the situation.

After hearing the disheartening report, he called Seth and Drew. He felt bad that he hadn't called Drew earlier. Even though he would've missed the actual birth, he could've seen the baby sooner.


	21. Chapter 21

Six days after she had slipped into a state of unconsciousness, Lea finally began to wake up. At first, it was just slight twitches of her fingers. Then her foot began to jerk.

Her vital signs became stronger. By the middle of the afternoon, her eyes finally opened. Although, she was not aware of her surroundings at first. Her eyes dull and glossy.

The doctors had called in a neurologist. Fearing that she had indeed suffered some type of brain damage either in the fall, due to her being non-responsive for days, or even the trauma from the C-section.

After a battery of tests were performed, the neurologist could find no clear sign of brain damage.

Lea finally seemed to come completely awake and spoke that night.

"Where am I?"

Dean had almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. He had began to lose hope. The doctors had told him that although she was awake, she appeared to be in a catatonic state. Aware but unaware.

"Hey Kitten. You're in the hospital. You passed out"

As Lea began to move around, working out the stiffness in her muscles, she noticed something was missing. Something significantly big.

Dean noticed Lea's hands pause on her flattened stomach. Saw the moment she realized she was no longer pregnant. Before she could panic, he quickly explained.

"When you passed out, you began to convulse. The doctors couldn't stabilize you, so they had to do an emergency C-section."

"Where's my baby? I need to see my baby."

Lea's voice had grown loud and almost shrill in her paniced state.

Dean pressed the call button on the side of her bed. He was worried that she might have another seizure. Blackout again before he could have the nurse bring their daughter in from the nursery.

Once the nurses had given Lea some medicine to calm her down, the baby was wheeled into the room.

She was doing very well. Though she still had to be given oxygen. Her lungs were developing very well. Even if she was still tiny and underweight.

She had gained three ounces already. She was close to five pounds. Both the doctors and nurses had assured Dean that this was a good sign.

Dean pulled out his phone and recorded Lea holding her daughter for the first time. He choked back tears at the tender expression on her face.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Lea shook her head no. Even though they had discussed several names, Lea had never decided on one. She wanted to meet her daughter before picking the name.

Suddenly a name popped into her head. It was unusual and almost incorporated both Dean and Drew's name.

"What about Alexandrina?"

Dean almost instinctively said no. The name seemed longer than his daughter's tiny body. But he repeated it a few times in his head.

Slowly, he smiled. Somehow the name seemed perfect.

"I love it. But what about a middle name?"

"Well, I picked her first name. Seems fair you pick her middle name."

Dean thought about it for a minute.

"Alexandrina Lea Ambrose."

Or should we just stick with Scott until we get the results?"

Lea wasn't sure what to do to be honest. All along she had been calling the baby, Baby Ambrose. However, Dean was right. If Drew was the father, then he would want his daughter to have his last name.

"I don't know. Is there someone we could talk to about this? Should we wait for the results to come back?"

Dean stepped out into the hallway and flagged down a nurse. He didn't want to leave Lea alone with Alexandrina just yet. The risk of another seizure was too high.

"Dean, could you call Drew? He should be here. This decision affects him too."

Lea was stunned by Dean's quick agreement. She was unaware of just how much had changed recently. In reality, she wasn't sure what day it was. Just how old her daughter was.

Alexandrina began to wake up. Her beautiful blue eyes staring up at her mother. She began to cry. She needed a diaper change and a bottle.

The nurse offered to take her back to the nursery. Lea declined. She never wanted to let go of baby Alexa.

Having been around babies all her life, Lea quickly changed the diaper. Then she fed her daughter her evening meal. She would ask the doctor tomorrow about breast feeding.

Roman and Seth stopped by for their evening visit. Dean had called them earlier and told them not to come by until tonight.

Seth refused to look at Lea. He spoke with Dean and played with Alexa. Lea noticed Seth's hostility towards her. She was still piecing together everything that had happened recently.

She remembered leaving. Getting the call about Dean, and rushing back. Everything after that was blurry. So she couldn't understand why Seth seemed to hate her.

She handed Alexa over to Dean. Politely, she asked Dean and Roman to step out for a minute. She wanted to speak with Seth alone.

Dean glared at Seth. Assuring him that if anything happened to Lea, he was holding him responsible.

Once the door closed, Lea turned to Seth.

"What's going on Seth? Why won't you even look at me?"

Seth snorted. With his lip curled up and his eyes glaring, he looked more like Seth Rollins wrestler than Seth Rollins the man.

"You know it's funny how you seem to act so innocent. Your big blue eyes staring up at me. Trying to look blameless. Eight days ago, my best friend was laying in a hospital bed after trying to kill himself all because of you."

Lea winced against the force of Seth's anger.

"You rush back to Tampa. Acting like you were so worried. Acting like you were in love with Dean. Yet, you ran out on him while he was gone."

"I had my reasons for leaving and it had nothing to do with rather or not I love Dean. I will go to my grave loving Dean."

Seth laughed. "If this is love, than I feel sorry for him. It's pretty convenient that you had to have emergency surgery. Because I know for a fact that Dean wanted nothing to do with you. He was sick of being manipulated by your fucking games. Leading him around by the balls."

Lea grew angry at Seth's accusations.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I don't know who the fuck you think you are talking to, but I have never led any man, much less Dean, around by the balls. You know I understand why Dean would be angry. What I don't understand is why you're so fucking pissed at me?"

Seth's face had contorted with rage. His skin was blood red, his eyes were huge and the veins in his forehead were bulging.

"I hate you. I hate the fact that you walked into Dean's life and changed everything. He became a different person. Instead of focusing on his career, he was always worrying about you. You have brought nothing but trouble and drama into our lives. First it was Drew, then it was this fucking pregnancy. Then you leave and he tried to kill himself. Then the grand finale, you fall into a coma and have to have emergency surgery."

As Seth's words washed over her, Lea realized he was right about a lot of things. Her life, and their lives by consequence, had been pretty dramatic this past year. She had brought a lot of unwanted trouble into their lives.

Seth hadn't meant to say any of the things he had said to Lea. He had never intended anyone to know that he had always harbored this dislike and mistrust of Lea.

Seeing her tears and knowing she had had a rough week, he felt like a piece of shit. He wanted to apologize but he wasn't truly sorry. These were his true feelings. He was only sorry he had actually said them.

Lea cleared her throat.

"Please leave. And don't come back."

Seth nodded his head and started to open the door.

"I'm not going to say anything to Dean or Roman about what was said. But as far as I'm concerned, you are no longer welcome in my life. I don't want you around my daughter either."

Seth felt like he had been lowblowed. How was he going to explain everything to Dean? How was this going to affect their friendship? What about his friendship with Roman? He knew Roman considered Lea to be a little sister. Samoans were all about family and loyalty to family came first.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Dean walked up to him. Dean wasn't sure what was said, but whatever had happened had left Seth shaken.

He was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were bloodshoot.

Dean rushed into Lea's room. He needed to reassure himself that she was fine.

Roman stared at Seth. He leaned closer to hear what the younger man was saying.

"She kicked me out of her life. Barred me from being around Alexa."

Roman was shocked. Something major must have happened for Lea to have done something this drastic.

"What happened in there?"

Seth ran his shaking hand through his hair.

"I told her that ever since she came into our lives, she's been nothing but trouble and drama. Dean almost died because of her."

Roman was disgusted by Seth's confession. He couldn't believe Seth had been that cruel to Lea. Roman wanted to punch Seth in the face for his cruelty. Instead, he turned his back on his friend and went to check on Lea.

Seth had dug his own grave. Let him dig his way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Lea sighed with a mixture of relief and resignation. She had just been released from the hospital. Now she was walking back into the house she had never wanted to see again.

Dean helped her into the living room. Once she was sitting down and comfortable, he carried Alexa up to her room.

Each evening he had come home for a few hours. He had bought and assembled a crib, changing station, and chest. Roman had stopped by the first night. Helping him carrying the large boxes up to the nursery.

Dean had to do this by himself. So he had asked Roman to suit with Lea when he was gone. Since Seth had revealed his true feelings towards Lea, Dean had refused to talk to him.

They were still teaming together but before and after the shows, Dean refused to even be near Seth.

As he laid his daughter in her bed, he gently kissed her forehead. Breathing in her unique scent. Sure, like most newborns, she smelled of baby powder and formula. But she also smelled like honeysuckle and lavender. An unusual combination that tickled his nose.

He tucked her covers around her and turned to leave. Lea was leaning against the door. She had a soft smile on her face.

"You look so natural. Like you've done that exact thing a million times."

"It's easy to want to be gentle with her. The first time I held her, she looked so tiny I thought I would break her in half."

"Do you think she knows how much we love her already?"

"I think she does."

Not quite sure how to continue with her intended conversation, Lea stood up straight and awkwardly adjusted her loose clothing.

She was still heavier than usual. But her maternity clothes were too loose. She yearned for the day she could start working out again.

Dean walked closer and tilted her chin up.

"What's wrong kitten? You look so sad."

Gripping Dean's hand, she led him to their bedroom. Dean's bedroom. She wasn't really sure what to call it anymore.

"We need to talk. We can't sweep everything under the rug. Act like everything is okay."

Dean pushed a hand through his unruly hair. Dropping onto the edge of the bed. He knew Lea was right. But fuck it all, he wasn't ready to end the charade. Face reality.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm still angry? That I'm hurting inside? That I love you but I'm not sure I'm able to forgive you?"

"If that's how you feel, then yes. Dean, we have to work this out now. I don't want to pretend everything is okay. Not anymore. I left. You almost commited suicide. I was in a coma. We have a daughter. That's a lot of things to have happened in a very short period of time."

Dean lowered his head. He didn't want to dissect and analyze their relationship. At least not tonight.

"Look. We've had a lot of traumatic events happen lately. But today is a good day. We brought Alexa home. So let's not do this today. Let's just celebrate tonight. Tomorrow we can deal with the ugly."

Reluctant but not wanting to pick a fight, Lea agreed.

"Are you hungry? I can make some lunch."

Dean yawned and laid back on the bed.

"How about we take a nap. Enjoy the peace and quiet. I'll go get some take-out later."

Lea changed into one of Dean's shirts. She certainly wasn't going to change into her lingerie. Now was not the time or place.

She laid down on the bed. Staring at Dean. He always looked so peaceful when he slept.

Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Dean waited until she was sound asleep before he got up from the bed. He walked down the hall and into the guest room. He wasn't as ready to pretend as he had thought.

Somehow sleeping next to Lea before they resolved their issues felt like he was cheating on her.

He set his phone's alarm to go off in an hour. Hopefully Lea would still be asleep. While he was out getting lunch, he would stop by the gym. Sweat off some of his frustration.

An hour later, his phone went off. Jerking him out of a deep sleep. He walked into the guest bath. Dunking his head into the sink. Hoping the cold water would shock him awake.

He peeked in on Alexa. She was still sleeping. He scribbled a quick note, left it on Lea's table, and left.

Once he pulled away, he called Roman. He needed a spotter and more importantly he needed a friend.

Lea was jerked awake by the sound of her daughter crying. She hurried down the hall. Judging by the smell, Alexa needed a new diaper bad.

Giving her a pacifier, she set to work. Dean had forgotten to buy a trashcan. So she folded the soiled diaper up, set it aside, and secured the new one.

She searched for a new onesie. She didn't see a laundry basket anywhere. She began to make a mental to-do list. Or in this case, a to-buy list.

She would do it discreetly. Dean had worked hard to furnish the nursery. No need to let him know that he was missing a few things.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, she pulled out her breast. She was trying to ween Alexa off formula and onto breast milk. She had always wanted to breast-feed her babies.

She sent a quick text to Dean. She needed to eat something. She felt famished. The nurses had told her that she needed to continue eating frequently. After all, by breastfeeding she was still essentially eating for two.

At the gym, Dean's phone began to vibrate. He yelled over to Roman that he needed to leave. Roman told him that he'd stop by later with his wife and visit.

Dean swung by their favorite restaurant then hurried home.

"Lea, I'm home."

Not hearing a reply, he jogged up the steps. Lea was still feeding Alexa. He walked over and watched.

"She eating okay?"

"I had a little trouble getting her started, but she's doing good. We're almost finished. If you want to shower, I'll carry her down to the kitchen. Did you find the bouncy chair?"

"No. I'll go get it."

"I never unpacked her things. So it should be easy to find."

Neither looked at each other. They were getting into a uncomfortable conversation. Neither acknowledging the reason why the bouncy chair had been packed into the moving truck.

Dean went to get the chair. He found it after a quick search. Once he unboxed it, he set it on the dining room table.

Feeling pissed off at the situation, he stormed up to the bath and showered. He was ready to discuss a few things.

Lea wiped the tears off her cheeks. She knew she had hurt Dean unintentionally. Reminding him that not only had she left, but she had taken his child with her.

As she burped Alexa, she fixed her bra and buttoned her shirt. She had a feeling Dean was going to have a few things to say after his shower.

She placed the baby back in her crib. Not wanting her to hear them yelling. One thing she knew about Dean, he never "discussed" things quietly.

She braced herself and walked down to the kitchen. Unbagging the food, pulling out condiments and drinks.

She was cherishing the last few moments of quiet before the storm. She prayed that she would remain calm and not lose her temper also. She didn't want to say something out of anger that she couldn't take back later. That wouldn't help the situation.

She could hear Dean walking down the steps. She thought about pasting a fake smile onto her face. Delaying the conversation. But she was not a chicken. She wouldn't break tradition now.

"When I got to my cabin in Tennessee, I realized that I had screwed up in more ways than one. One of the most obvious was that I couldn't even unpack the truck by myself."

Dean grunted but remained silent.

"I wasn't trying to keep Alexa away from you. It wasn't about punishing you. Shutting you out. I just knew I would need all her things once she was born."

Dean braced his hands on the counter. Trying to bite his tongue. He didn't want to raise his daughter in a hostile environment. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and twisted the top off.

Guzzling half before he slammed the bottle down on the counter. Unfortunately, he used to much force and the bottle shattered.

"Fuck."

Dean stared at his bloody hand. Lea quickly pulled him over to the sink. They needed to examine the cut. See if he needed stitches or had glass in the cut.

"One of these days, you're going to have to learn to control your anger. What if I had brought Alexa down with me? She could have been cut."

"I would never put my daughter in harm's way. I would die for her. Just like I would die for you. When I thought you were might die, I bargained with God. My life for your life."

"You don't believe in God, Dean."

"I would pray to every God in the universe if it meant you lived. I can't survive without you. Please don't ever leave me again."

Lea stroked his cheek.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Dean nodded his head once. As if coming to a decision. Dean nuzzled her neck, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her upstairs. He needed to hold her in his arms. Feel her heart beating. Reconnect with her. Worship her body with his lips since she was still healing from surgery.


End file.
